30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt
by bookfreak13
Summary: 30 short stories mostly ending with 30 short kisses. Mostly Mai and Naru, but also Ayako and Bou-san, Madoka and Lin, and Masako and John. Please review! They are short though! COMPLETE
1. Innocence

A/N: I have decided to take on a project. I will attempt a 30 Kisses fanfic challenge for 'Ghost Hunt'!! Pretty much all Mai and Naru but a few other couples might get tossed in. Please review!! Oh and they are going to be short!

Disclaimer: I don't own the delightful characters of 'Ghost Hunt'. I just like to... have fun with them... (evil grin)

* * *

30 Kisses:

Ghost Hunt

Paring: Mai X Naru

Theme 1: Innocence

xOxOxOxOxOx

Naru stared his assistant while she was talking on the phone to a potential client.

"Yes, sir! I think we might be able to help... Uh huh, I will... Wha?! Uh... No! I-I mean yes, I've got a boyfriend...Why?... Goodbye, sir."

'No way in hell will I take that case.' Naru thought furiously as she hung up quickly, bright red. "Mai, tea!" He barked.

"Would a 'please' kill you?!" Her angry voice resounded in his office. After he didn't respond, but glared coldly at her though the doorway, she stood and disappeared into the tiny kitchen.

'God, how she be so adorable? Wait... did I really just think that? I think I might be sick with something. She's my assistant for goodness sake! I need to stop thinking about this.' Naru sighed and picked up his papers and shuffled them into a neat pile.

'Still, she was incredibly cute when she hung up the phone all flustered... NO! She is not cute! I do NOT like her!' Naru thought furiously. His anger subsided as Mai came back in with a cup of tea.

"Here you are, Naru. I-Is there anything else?" Mai stuttered as she looked up and saw Naru staring intensely at her. He shook his head, not breaking eye contact.

"O-Ok, well there was a call from a man today. He has a case and I--" Mai was cut off from her rambling as a pair of lips fell upon hers.

"I'm not going to take it. Your _boyfriend_ wouldn't like it." He muttered after they broke apart. Mai giggled.

"I didn't think you would."

* * *

A/N: Please review!!


	2. Electricity

A/N: I'm addicted to writing now...

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime... (sob)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Mai and Naru

Theme 2: Electricity

Mai giggled as Naru opened her apartment door for her. They had just come back from a date and Mai was getting tired so she dragged her feet to the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. When she came back out, Naru was sitting on her couch, watching TV.

"You're still here?" She asked surprised. He smiled up at her and she bent down to kiss him.

"OW!"

They both jerked back and placed a hand on their lips.

"That was some static shock." Naru muttered. Mai nodded and then giggled again.

"You can feel the electricity between us!"


	3. The Importance of Tea

A/N: Go sudden bursts of inspiration!! XD

Disclaimer: ... You just wanna rub it in don't ya?

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pair: Mai and Naru

Theme: The importance of tea

"AHHHH!!" Mai screamed as an invisible hand grabbed her ankle. The team was at an old haunted inn (nothing new there) and Naru split them up to take temperatures or to set up equipment.

But that meant no one was close enough to help Mai. Or so she thought.

"Mai!" Mai looked behind her and almost couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face as she was being dragged to an evil spirit to probably eat her heart or something.

"You idiot! Don't just grin at me! I can't save you all the time!" Naru shouted irritated as he summoned and focused his energy. Mai could see thin crackles of lightning appear around him as an invisible breeze swept through his hair.

"Ah-- OW!" Mai screamed as the hand's grip tightened and snapped her ankle. Naru's anger flared and a glowing ball of energy hurled toward the spirit, giving it no second chance at life. The spirit disintegrated and was swallowed in light.

"Mai are you ok?" Naru stumbled toward Mai as she struggled to stand.

"Y-Yes! B-But what about you?! Y-You must be exhausted!" Mai struggled to keep her voice under control as she worried about Naru.

"Your ankle is broken and you say you're ok?! Are you freaking crazy?!" Naru almost yelled. He glared at Mai, who looked down without a reply.

"...Thanks." She muttered suddenly. Naru looked at her incredulously, not caring that his emotionless façade had fallen.

"What for?" He asked and Mai looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean 'what for'?! You saved me!" Mai shouted and a tear slipped down her cheek. Naru reached up and brushed it aside.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you." He whispered softly and Mai looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Mai asked hesitantly. He nodded and brushed another tear away and leaned in closer. Their noses were hardly touching.

"Your tea is excellent." And he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

A/N: All together now: AWWWWWW!! I am very happy with this but... it was originally a different theme but I changed it. But the theme was inspired by a song so I put that song on repeat and here I am 15 repititions later with a story not even dedicated to it. I'm so sick of the song right now...


	4. Fireworks pt 1

A/N: You reviewers are so nice! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: Forget you, I have nice reviewers!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pair: Mai and Naru, Ayako and Bou-san, Masako, and John, Lin and Madoka

Theme: Fireworks

Mai sighed contently as she gazed up at the setting sun. It was the Fourth of July and the team took a break to watch the firework show.

"Stop poking me!" Ayako's giggle came from behind and Mai quickly got up to greet her best friends.

"You act like a married couple!" Mai laughed.

"Well, duh! We are! Or going to be!" Ayako rolled her eyes. Although their wedding was in a couple months and Mai kept forgetting that they were going to tie the knot.

"Oh yeah! Heh, heh, heh..." Mai trailed off embarrassed.

"Mai! You're coming aren't you?! You haven't replied to the invitation I sent yet." Bou-san asked her, genuinely confused. Mai sighed and looked away.

"Well, I don't really have the money to..." She started but Ayako cut her off.

"Nonsense. You're coming and that's that." She said stubbornly. Mai looked up alarmed.

"B-But I can't even get you a present! I can hardly pay my electric bill!" Mai didn't mean for it to slip out but it did and the damage was done.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ayako exclaimed.

"You're going to be kicked out?!" Bou-san always blew things out of proportion.

"What's going on?" A cheerful voice asked from behind. It was Madoka and Lin, newlyweds.

"Mai can't pay her bills!" Ayako blurted. Mai tried to stop her but it was too late.

"What?" Lin said letting a tiny bit of worry into his voice. The young assistant was like a little sister to him.

"I'm going to talk to Naru about this!" Madoka said puffing her cheeks and pushing back her sleeves.

"Talk to me about what?" Speak of the devil and he shall come. Naru stood behind them with a small jar in hand.

"Mai! She can't afford her apartment anymore! She's being kicked out to the streets!" Madoka exclaimed.

"No! I-I just was a little late on my electric bill and well, the cost went up so... I need to make more money somehow... maybe a second job..." Mai started muttering to her self. "Anyway! I can't go to Bou-san and Ayako's wedding. I simply can't afford it."

"But, we'll pay for your ticket!" Bou-san offered.

"Thanks but what about a present?"

"We don't need presents!"

"How am I to get there?"

"Naru can drive you!"

"What am I to wear?!" Mai exclaimed and Ayako and Bou-san didn't have an answer.

"Um..." Ayako started but Mai cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that you'll buy me a dress! You have a whole wedding to pay for. Don't waste that money on me." Mai snapped. She was really fed up.

"I'll pay for everything." Everyone turned to stare at the speaker. It was Naru.

"Wha...?" Mai was taken aback. Would he really do this for her?

"I'll pay for everything. Your dress, transportation, ticket, and we can pick out a present together. I'll give you a raise too. You seem to deserve it." He said keeping his face carefully emotionless.

"But that's so expensive! I couldn't... really, I couldn't..." Mai felt herself blushing as she stammered.

"I will pay for everything." He said one more time, coldly. Mai slowly nodded.

"Fine, but you're coming with me dress shopping." She retorted and Naru felt his insides twist up. Picking out a present? Fine, no prob. Dress shopping?! No, he can't do that.

Right as he started to say something, the firework show started.

* * *

A/N: I've just decided to make this have multiple parts. Look for more, ok?! Thanks and please review!!

Naru: Darn it! How'd we get stuck here again!?

Mai: Shut it, hi people!

Bookfreak: For any old reviewers, they're baaaack! For you new people, in my old Ghost Hunt stories I forced tiny conversations in at the end and sometimes the beginning and I think I'll go that here too!

Mai: It's good to be back! Please review!


	5. With you pt 2

A/N: I love reviews! You are all so nice! Thank you SO much for reading!

Disclaimer: I own my socks... wait, I don't have any socks on... I own... NOTHING!!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru, slight Yasahara and Kasai

Theme: With you

"Mai." Naru growled at the dressing room door. "Let me see."

"No way! It looks horrid on me!" Mai shouted through the door, examining herself in the full length mirror in the dressing room. She was sporting a pastel blue dress. It came down to her knees and had a boat neckline. The sleeves were like petals and hung on her shoulders.

"Why now? This is the fifth dress you've rejected! Let's get a move on!" Naru almost lost his cool. He heard a sigh escape her lips.

"Yes, sorry. I'll get this one." She told him while she changed back into her original clothes. (A pink baby-doll shirt and a jean skirt.)

"Wait, let me see. What does it look like?" Naru tried to glare holes into the door but when it finally opened, Mai was standing there in her original clothes.

"No, it's a surprise. Come on, let's go!" She took Naru's hand and pulled him to the checkout line.

"That'll be 16,381.44 ¥, please." The kind cashier told Naru. His mouth almost dropped open. That was expensive!

"Are you sure you want that one?" He asked Mai as he pulled out his wallet very slowly. Mai nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please!" She said earnestly. He handed over the exact amount and they left.

"Ooooh! Thank you so much, Naru! You're amazing!" Mai exclaimed as they walked into the main part of the mall. Naru grunted in reply.

"..." Mai stopped walking and stared in the window to her left. Naru walked for about a minute before he realized he was alone.

"Where did she...?" He turned back and saw Mai still staring through the window. Naru started walking back.

"What's wrong Mai?" He asked as he walked up beside her. She didn't reply, just stared at the window.

"Mai, want to go in?" He asked quietly. It was a girlish boutique shop.

"Yes. Look, isn't that perfect for Ayako and Bou-san?" Mai whispered. Naru had to bend closer to hear her over the mild chatter of the mall.

"Hmmm, yes I suppose. Here, get it." Naru handed over some cash and pushed her toward the door of the boutique. She turned back with a bright smile and nodded.

"I'll pay you back, I swear!" She shouted and ran in.

'Just being with you is enough...' He thought and started toward a bench to rest.

--

"N-Naru?" Mai's voice made him open his eyes and stare at her.

"Took you long enough." He commented and stood up, brushing off his black pants and causing a small group of girls to sigh dreamily.

"Um, let's go." Mai said eyeing the group of girls who were glaring at her. Naru noticed her unease and took her hand in his.

"Yes." He smiled at Mai who blushed to the color of a tomato. He fought the urge to chuckle at her face.

"Where to?" He asked and Mai shrugged, still dazed. "How about some food?" He gently pulled her along to the food court.

--

"Yummy." Mai smiled shyly at the table, refusing to look at Naru. He was acting oddly ever since she came out of the boutique. "Naru, is something wrong? You're acting... oddly."

"I'm fine. How are you feeling, Mai?" Naru asked flashing her a tiny smile. Mai blushed again and muttered something about the weather.

"Hmm? Come again?" He asked smiling smugly. Mai looked up and saw him smirking at her and she became angry.

"Why are you acting like this? Is this some sort of game?! You don't fool around with a girl's emotions!" Mai shouted, almost in tears and ran away from their table. Naru heard snickering from behind him. The group of girls from before must have been stalking them.

'Stalkers...' And Naru ran after Mai.

--

'I can't believe him! Well, he'll never find me. There has to be a million stores with restrooms. What are the odds that he'll choose this one!?' Mai thought triumphantly, or as triumphantly as she could with tears streaming down her face.

After she had calmed down a bit she started pacing the bathroom.

'I'm so bored.' So Mai left. She walked (or really sneaked) around the store before walking outside.

'His car is still there so I guess he's searching for me... maybe.' Mai started walking to Naru's white Volvo. 'Wait! I can't have him take me home... I suppose I have to walk..'

"Mai." At the sound of her name, Mai turned and saw...

* * *

A/N: Grr I have to stop... my bro's b-day party is today... I promise to continue when it's over! ... Ok back!

* * *

And saw... Yasahara.

"Oh, hello Yasahara! How are you?" Mai smiled at him brightly. He grinned.

"I'm fine. I just bought Kasai a gift. Her birthday is next week." Yasahara's face lit up as he talked about his girlfriend. Mai sighed wistfully.

'Too bad Naru's face doesn't light up when he talks about me. He scowls and he doesn't even like me...' Mai swallowed her tears and nodded to what Yasahara was saying, although not really paying attention.

"I think I'm going to propose to her on her birthday too." This caught Mai attention.

"What?! Really?! Gosh, she so lucky to have a boyfriend like you..." Mai trailed off and an uncomfortable silence set in.

"Um, well, I have to get going now. I'll see you around Mai!" Yasahara walked away, waving.

"O-Ok! Bye!" She shouted and waved back. Today was not her day.

--

"H-Hullo?" Mai grasped the phone in her hand and answered sleepily. It was Sunday morning and a phone call interrupted her sleep.

"I was looking for you all day yesterday." An angry voice assaulted her ears. Mai was suddenly wide awake.

"N-Naru?! Why are you calling?!" She asked curiously.

"I have your purchases. You can get them at dinner tonight." Naru's cold voice responded.

"W-What? What dinner?" Mai chewed on her lip nervously. Did he just ask her out on a date?!

"Yes, tonight, 7 o'clock. I'll pick you up." And he hung up. Mai felt like screaming for joy and frustration. But she started to get ready anyway.

--

Mai rushed to get the door at the sound of her doorbell. "Hello?!"

"Here." A familiar paper bag was shoved into her face. It was her dress bag. As she took it, Mai noticed it was slightly heavier.

"Oh, is the present in here?" She asked and Naru rolled his eyes. Mai took that for a yes.

"When is the wedding again?" She asked timidly.

"March 16th." He replied coolly. Mai nodded. It was February 19.

"Heh, I bet Ayako is going crazy. Less than a month before she ties the knot..." Mai smiled at the floor.

"Come on, let's go." Naru offered his arm to her and Mai took it smiling.

Needless to say, their dinner went without a hitch.

* * *

A/N: I love reviews!

Mai: I like this chapter!

Bf: It was kinda rushed... could you tell? And I went through 3 different titles... there was 'Yellow' and then 'Gifts' but I decided on 'With you'...

Naru: You can't make up your mind can you?

Bf: (sticks tongue out)

Naru: (rolls eyes) Real mature...


	6. Weddings pt 3

A/N: I'M SO SORRY!! I promised rubyxdragon that I'd update yesterday but... I never did! Whaaa! So to try and make amends: This is dedicated to you rubyxdragon! Tee hee! I'm putting you in the story! (Your name will be Ruby, ok?)

Disclaimer: All I own is my cake... NO! I GOT CRUMBS IN THE KEYBOARD! (gobbles rest of cake) Ok... I own my keyboard... with crumbs in it.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru,

Theme: Weddings

This was it. March 16th. Mai stood nervously in front of the large wooden church doors.

"Come on, you idiot. It's not like _you're_ getting married." Naru said snidely. Mai made a face at him.

"Shut up. One of our best friends is getting married to another one of our best friends! I can feel a little nervous!" Mai scolded him.

"Really? I see no logic in that." Naru retorted, raising his eyebrow. Mai groaned.

"Fine, let's go then." Mai was wearing her blue dress and Naru was wearing a simple black tux. Mai couldn't help but notice that he looked really good in it too. And unfortunately, others noticed too.

"Hi! My name's Ruby! If you need anything during the service just come and ask _me_!" A girl exclaimed, emphasizing 'me'. Mai fought the urge to growl and/or flip her off.

"Yes, right, whatever." Naru took Mai's hand and led her into the church.

"Why do you act nice whenever a girl flirts with you?" Masako asked innocently when they were out of hearing range from the girls.

"I don't." He said simply. Mai had wide eyes as though she had just realized what Masako said. He let go of her hand and left to visit Bou-san and Lin.

"Did you... Did he really... I-I don't believe... wow." Mai was at a loss for words. Masako fought down the urge to giggle and/or smack Mai upside the head. Really, that girl can't get any more stupid!

"Mai, I think Naru likes you." Masako said bluntly. Mai turned to her, mouth wide open.

"No way!" Mai shouted. Masako giggled and pulled Mai into Ayako's dressing room.

"I don't feel so good." Ayako's weak voice said as they entered. Mai immediately pushed Naru to the furthest part of her mind and rushed to help Ayako stand.

"Careful! It'll be ok! You look fabulous by the way." Mai said taking in Ayako's white dress. It was strapless and had a red ribbon around her waist. Little red flowers decorated the bottom.

"It's so simple. I hate it." Ayako said nastily. Mai took a step back.

"But it's the simplicity that makes you look great in it!" She argued. Ayako sighed and didn't say anything right away.

"Mai, you just don't understand. When you and Naru get married, you'll get it." Ayako added the last part for good measure. Mai blushed and stammered something about never getting married.

"Mai, when you do, be sure to invite me ok?" Masako smiled and raised a sleeve of her kimono over her mouth. Her kimono was beautifully decorated for the occasion.

"But, I'm not... I can't... Naru won't..." Mai stammered again.

"I won't what?" The young investigator appeared at the door. All three glanced at each other guiltily. They'd been caught.

"Nothing, forget about it." Ayako said, flipping her curled hair over her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"To see the bride. Bou-san asked me to give this to you." Naru held out a piece of folded paper.

"Oh, um thank you." Ayako said surprised. She took the note and started reading. Tears started to form as she read on.

"Ayako! What does it say?" Mai exclaimed after Ayako was done reading. Tears streaming down her face, she smiled brightly.

"He loves me and can't wait to see me in my dress." She wiped her tears away and stood. "It's about time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let's find our seats." Mai said taking Naru's arm and pulling him away.

--

"We did it." Bou-san said the next day. All present in the SPR office building looked at him nastily.

"We didn't need to know _that_ much." Mai said wrinkling her nose.

"No! I didn't mean _that_! I meant we finally got married!" Bou-san exclaimed, his face turning bright red.

"Oh, right!" Mai laughed and nodded.

"I still can't believe that it was _you_ who caught the bouquet at the end." Bou-san smirked.

"Yeah, neither can I. I put the flowers in some water. It's over here." Mai gestured to a small vase with a tiny bouquet of flowers in it.

"So, who are you going to marry?" He asked innocently. Naru suddenly appeared at his doorframe.

"Whoever asks I guess." Mai replied innocently, hoping Naru would take the hint.

"Just any guy?! What if you don't like him?!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Only if I like him. And I do." Mai whispered the last part to herself but Naru, with his perfect hearing, heard.

'Better start planning...' He thought as he went back into his office.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Please review and tell me what a bad person I am!! P.S.- Notice how plotless the story is? -.-'

Mai: But you aren't a bad person!

Bf: Yea I am! I made all those people wait!

Bou-san: FIRETRUCKS!!

Both girls: Huh?

Bou-san: Inside joke.

Bf: Between who?

Bou-san: ...

Mai: -.-' Please review...


	7. Critically Deranged

A/N: I got no sleep last night 'cause I got Mario Kart at midnight and played it a lot. I can officially say that I suck at it...

Disclaimer: Its nap time after this. Go away.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Critically Deranged

She yawned for the billionth time that afternoon. 'When will 6 o'clock come around?' She thought tiredly.

"Tea." His voice barked at her through his door. She sighed, but stood. Walking slowly to the kitchenette, she thought about her boss to keep her awake.

'Gosh, his hair, eyes, and face are so dang pretty. Why did I have to fall for him?!" She muttered the last part in frustration. Filling the teapot with water, she didn't hear a certain black clad man enter and watch her from a secluded corner.

"Jerk, always ordering, never thanking. I can't do anything right for him. Why is it that I love him?" She continued muttering, still unaware of the extra person.

"Critically deranged, thinking he's the best." She angrily grabbed some tea bags and thrust them into the pot.

"Never showing emotion, it's like I'm not even there. Why is it that I'm obsessed with him?" She put the pot on the stove, waiting to hear the high pitched whistle, signifying that it was done.

"But, he does show _some_ emotion." She countered, leaning across the sink to rearrange the flowers on the shelf.

"And he does save me sometimes..." She said thoughtfully.

"But why?" She thought out loud as she turned to lean against the countertops. Gasping, she saw the intruder.

"But why?" He said, mimicking her as he walked closer. She stared.

"Because I am obsessed with a certain brown haired beauty who always gets herself in trouble." He said trapping her against the counter with his arms. She didn't respond.

"Too general of a description? Well she's in this room," He leaned closer, his lips brushing hers as he finished his sentence.

"And I love her." The teapot, which was long forgotten, whistled loudly beside them, but neither heard nor cared. And Naru proceeded to kiss Mai senseless.

* * *

A/N: Nappy time! G'night everybody! (P.S.- Just incase you were wondering what time it was/is, it's now 5:36 p.m. heh heh heh. And sorry, but no Mai and Naru. They... er... are napping too. -.-')


	8. Rivers

A/N: I got so many reviews

A/N: I got so many reviews! I love you all! Really, I wouldn't be typing now if it wasn't for you! THANKS!

Disclaimer: ... (ran out of clever things to say...)... Just go see the other chapters, dang it!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Mai and Naru

Theme: Rivers

"Wow, it's so cold!" Mai exclaimed shivering in her thick winter coat. Naru looked away and tried to resist the urge to give her his coat. (He needs one too!)

"So wear more layers, dummy." He muttered just low enough for Mai to hear and not the other couples on the ice rink.

Yes, Mai had convinced Naru to go ice skating with her on a local pond. Three other couples were skating circles with them.

"(sigh) Don't be so mean." Mai scolded. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied. This time Mai rolled her eyes but took Naru's arm anyway. The started skating, gently etching circles in the soft but firm ice.

"I wonder if it's safe to be ice skating on a pond like this." Mai wondered aloud. Naru stared at her incredulously.

"You didn't check it out?! You don't know if this pond is safe to skate on?!" Naru yelled. Two of the couples quickly got off the ice and rushed away from the drama. The other couple slowly trudged over to a bench for a quick break. Neither Mai nor Naru noticed their absence.

"I-I didn't think it was a problem and anyway there were already people skating out here when I saw it... so I thought it was ok..." Mai trailed off feebly. Naru glared at her in rage.

"You are impossible! I can't believe how stupid you are!" He muttered to himself. Mai looked down in shame.

"I bet its fine. I mean we've been skating for a while and nothing's happened!" She defended herself. As if to prove her point, Mai pushed away from Naru and skated a wide circle.

"See? It's..." A loud crack stopped Mai mid-sentence. Naru looked at his girlfriend in horror.

"Get off." He shouted as he started coming to her. Another crack broke the silence and Naru froze.

"I'm scared." Mai whispered, starting to get really freaked out. Naru started to back away, his eyes never leaving Mai's trembling body.

"It'll be ok. I'm coming to get you." He said some-what confidently. Another loud crack and Mai disappeared.

"MAI!!" Naru skated to where she last was and dove into the icy water.

The water was a murky greenish-brown color making it rather hard to see. Naru frantically looked around and spotted something light pink. It was Mai's winter coat! Naru swam as fast as he could to it and hauled it up to the surface. Thankfully, Mai was still in her coat.

Mai gasped for air as her head was thrust upwards. Hanging on to Naru for dear life, he swam to the nearest shore. He pulled them out and they rested on the snow for a while.

"We need to get you to a hospital A.S.A.P." Naru said pulling out his mobile phone. Thankfully there wasn't much damage. Naru was thinking about buying a new phone anyway. Calling a hospital and assuring that they must come as soon a possible, he sat down next to Mai.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Mmhmm." Mai confirmed but wasn't very convincing. She was shivering more than she thought was possible. She could hardly breathe, and she was as cold as possible. A wet jacket covered her shoulders.

"S-Shouldn't y-y-you n-need this-s? Y-You g-got wet t-t-too." She managed to say. He shook his head and flashed her a smile.

"I'll be fine. You get warm." He replied, trying with all his might not to stutter or shiver. He had lied; he was extremely cold and wet and not very happy. The faint sounds of sirens made them let go of the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"You'll be ok now." Naru said, snuggling closer in an attempt to get some warmth. Mai thought that if she could, she probably would have blushed.

"R-Right." And the ambulance pulled up and ushered the two poor people in.

--

"Mai, wake up." Naru's demanding voice woke her from her R-rated dream about him.

"What?" Mai said confusedly as she rubbed her eyes. It was her second day in the hospital after the pond accident. She was being released soon from the hospital.

"You can come home now." He said smiling, holding her release papers. A wide grin broke out on her face.

"Let's go!" She shouted and bolted out of bed.

* * *

A/N: Incase you were wondering, Mai just stayed overnight 'cause Naru forced her. Neither of them had serious injuries.

Mai: I had an r-rated dream about Naru?!

Bf: (innocent) Yes. What you don't do that in real life?!

Mai: Well, I might, IF I WAS REAL!!

Bf: (stunned silence)...

Mai: (fuming) ...

John: Please review.

Bf: John?! Whatcha doing here?!

John: Uh oh, gotta go!


	9. Really, this is 10 but I can explain!

A/N: She's back from the grave! (The grave that I call loads of homework... and I'm not even done! I have two projects due soon and-- I'll stop...) Please enjoy! And by the way- YAY! WE MADE IT INTO DOUBLE DIGITS!!

Yeah, so it's chapter 10 cuz I never finished 9... but 9 will be up sometime soon! (And (hint hint) it's a Masako and John one! What a change of pace!)

Disclaimer: I own my brain! (Naru: So I think she means that she owns nothing...)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: A well placed shoe

"Dam dadi doo..." Mai sang happily along with the radio as she organized papers in the empty office. Naru was out shopping and Lin was with Madoka. (It's his day off anyway...) Everyone else was doing whatever it is that they do when they aren't working for Naru.

"Dam dadi doo! Dam dam dado de dow." Mai sang energetically. She did a little dance as she shoved the last of the papers into their spot. She danced around the office grabbing a duster and started flouncing to the beat of the song that was playing loudly.

"What is this nonsense?!" Naru yelled as he slammed open the door. Mai froze and smiled sheepishly.

"I liked that song..." She muttered as Naru brutally pulled the radio from its socket in the wall.

"It was much too loud. Go finish your work." He glared. Mai resisted the urge to smack him. Hard.

"It's done." She said, swatting the air as though it was no big deal.

"Then go home." The roughness in his voice hurt Mai. She looked at him astonished.

"Oh... alright then..." She said hesitantly. Naru said nothing as she closed the door behind her.

'She deserves the harshness. She was probably disturbing the neighbors...' Naru thought to himself as he straightened out some random papers.

'_Oh _sure_, that's why you're trying to convince yourself._' A pesky voice badgered him.

'She is so foolish. Sometimes I wonder why I hired her.'

'_You know, you could fire her. But you wouldn't do that 'cause you like her._'

'No she just... works... efficiently...' Naru denied.

'_That's not what you really think. I'm inside your head; I know what you are thinking..._'

'Shut it. I'm tired and need sleep.' And he locked up and left for home.

--

Mai stood outside the door to the office. 'What if he's still mad?'

"Oi, Mai? Whatcha doing out here alone?" A familiar male voice pulled Mai out of her state of panic.

"I-I was just doing in..." She said hesitantly to Bou-san, who was standing behind her.

"_Right,_ I was behind you for a full three minutes and you didn't move... well your hand kept twitching..." He said rubbing his head and grinning. Mai felt her face heat up.

"Sorry..." She muttered as she opened to door to the empty office. She immediately forgot about Bou-san.

'Naru isn't here yet? What happened? Is he coming? What should I do?' She thought frantically.

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice barked from behind his closed office door.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked. 'Dammit...'

--

"N-Naru, here's your tea..." Mai said slowly while trying to keep the door open and not spilling any of his tea. It was a struggle and Mai thought was triumphant for a second but tripped as soon as she managed to get past the door.

"No!" She yelled in frustration as she fell and dropped the tray with Naru's tea. Mai braced herself for the hard impact of the floor but nothing happened.

"You owe me for that..." Naru said to the girl in his arms. Mai looked up and gasped. Naru was covered in tea.

"Whoops..." She muttered. "At least you smell nice..." She accidentally thought out loud.

"Oh? So, you're going to dump more tea on me?" He asked jokingly. Mai blushed and looked away.

"W-What did I trip on anyway?" She asked hastily. Naru chuckled and stood up with Mai still cradled close to his chest. He walked into the main office, past a stunned Bou-san, and into the kitchen.

"Let's clean this up." He said, smiling ever-so-slightly. Mai nodded, and started gathering paper towels to mop up any excess tea.

Naru exited before her to hide his well placed shoe.

* * *

A/N: Incase you don't get it, Naru put the shoe there to make Mai trip and so he could catch her! Tee-hee!

Mai: Very clever...

Bf: By the way Naru... what is up with the disclaimer?!

Naru: Just stating the truth...

Bf: Shut it, that is NOT the truth!

Naru: (mutters) That's what _she_ says...

Mai: OK! Please review!


	10. Original chaper 9! Theme: Pokemon

A/N: I love reviews! And this is the original chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: Pokemon rule!... But I don't own that either...

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Masako and John

Theme: Pokemon

"What is this?" John said, carefully picking up an oddly mutated mouse-thingy.

"Oh, that's Pikachu." Masako giggled. She and John had gone out shopping and they were in a children's shop for a gift for Ayako's baby girl.

"Pi-ka-chu? Huh?" John sounded it out and placed the plush toy back on the shelf.

"Yeah, Pikachu is a Pokemon. He's on a show for kids called 'Pokemon' and it's about a boy who wants to catch them all and befriend them." Masako explained. John nodded.

"So he wants to catch these Pikachu things...?" He said slowly. Masako sighed.

"Let's go to my place and we can watch some episodes..." Masako said, pulling John along. He followed hopelessly.

--

"Wow... I want a Pikachu!" John's eyes lit up as the credits streamed across the screen for the episode they were watching. Masako rolled her eyes.

"You said that after the last 20 episodes... Can we go to bed now?" She hated the way her voice came out all whiny. John just looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Sure. We can always watch more tomorrow!" He said gleefully. Masako moaned.

'I've created a monster!'

* * *

A/N: Just a little fluff! Goodnight everybody!


	11. Silence

A/N: Man, am I good or what? People keep reviewing and making me happy! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: Do you like pancakes?! Yeah, I like pancakes! Do you like waffles?! Yeah, I like waffles! Do you like French toast?! ... No...

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Ayako and Bou-san

Theme: Silence (!!FYI-This is before they get married!! And it's kind of sad... I feel sad today...)

"Aya-chan! Let's go to the candy store!" Bou-san's childish voice rang inside Ayako's head.

"No need to shout in my EAR!!" She yelled at him. Bou-san put a hurt look on his face and Ayako sighed. They were at the mall shopping for supplies for the office. (Paper, tea, another file cabinet, tea, ear plugs for Mai, and tea...)

"..." Ayako glanced at her list silently and headed off to a small business shop. Bou-san made a whimpering noise and pulled on Ayako's sweater. She brushed him off and continued walking.

"Come on, I don't wanna go in there!" He said trying to stop her. Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Then stay where I can see you." She said in a monotone voice. He really looked hurt but went over and sat on a bench to wait.

'What is with him? He acts like such a child.' Ayako thought as she entered the store and was greeted by a nervous new employee. It was obvious that they didn't get many customers.

"Do you have a file cabinet about this big?" Ayako mimicked the size of the ones that were like the ones back at the office. The employee nodded and ran off to get a more experienced employee.

'What is he going now?' She thought mildly and turned to look out past the windows and at Bou-san. He was relaxing on the bench with his eyes closed.

'He looks--' Ayako shook her head to stop herself from finishing that sentence.

"Ma'am? Hello, my name is Dan. Would you please come this way? I think we have just what you're looking for in the _back_." A tall, light brown haired man with many pimples gestured to the back of the store. Ayako didn't really like the tone of his voice but if she went back empty handed Naru was sure to yell at her. Not something she looked foreword to.

"Yes, well, I'm kind of in a hurry." She said quickly, but went anyway. She stole a small glance back at the bench but it was empty. 'Crap! Where did he go?!'

"Um, now I'm really in a hurry. I'll just pay for it now and pick it up later so..." Ayako babbled and started turning around but Dan grabbed her wrist.

"No, I insist that you have a look." A smirk graced his pimply features as he unceremoniously shoved her further into the shop.

"No!" She shouted and started to thrash about. His grip tightened and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Ayako gasped and Dan took advantage of her moment of surprise to push her into a dark room and slammed the door behind him. Or at least try to.

"Ow..." A voice said as the door rebounded open. Ayako twisted and felt her face light up as Bou-san's face glared at Dan.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" He asked threateningly. Ayako's cheeks turned bright pink. His _girlfriend_?!

"Oh, I was just showing her the file cabinets she asked about." Dan said smiling pleasantly. Ayako felt like punching him in the face but he had both her hands in his possession.

"Oh, ok. I would like to see them as well." Bou-san said brightly. Dan stared at him with a look that said 'Is-he-really-that-stupid?'

"No. I can only show one person at a time. Um, there are space issues." He said trying to sound calm but you could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Then show me first." Bou-san insisted. Dan made a frustrated noise.

"Just take her! And get out!" He yelled shoving Ayako at Bou-san. She fell forward and into his arms.

"Oh... ok. Well, goodbye then." Bou-san smiled and put an arm around Ayako's shoulders and gently pushed her out of the store.

"Thanks." Ayako muttered gratefully. Bou-san didn't reply.

"Hey, I said thanks." She said a little louder, turning to look at him as they were walking around the main part of the mall. Again, no reply.

"Please, say something..." She whispered.

Silence.

"Why won't you say anything?" She asked, getting desperate.

"... You don't know how hard it was for me not to kill that guy." Bou-san said through gritted teeth. The smile was long gone. "Allow me to calm down or I might end up hurting someone."

Ayako nodded, slightly happy that he wasn't mad at her. They walked in silence until they came to a tea shop.

"Hey, I'm going in ok? You can wait on the bench and don't worry; the shopkeeper is an old lady." Ayako attempted a joke but Bou-san just nodded grimly and sat down. Sighing, Ayako entered the small store.

"Hello?" The elderly lady behind the counter peered at Ayako through large glassed perched on her nose. Ayako smiled kindly and said hello.

"I need a lot of tea." She said smiling. The lady grinned an almost toothless grin and reached under the counter and pulled out a large box of tea bags.

"This makes 365 cups of tea. Do you want it in regular or various flavors?" The lady asked smiling. Ayako grinned at the box like it was a gift from heaven.

"Various and I'll take two!" She exclaimed happily. The old lady looked surprised and then chuckled. She said something about kids these days as she started packing two of the boxes in a carrier bag.

"That comes to... 31.41 please." The lady said handing the bag over. Ayako gave her a credit card and grasped the thin plastic handles. A quick glance at Bou-san confirmed that he was still there.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" The lady asked. Ayako smiled wistfully.

"No, but I think I like him." She admitted. The lady's smile faltered.

"Well, you better get him before someone else does." She warned, pointing behind Ayako. Turning quickly, Ayako saw a girl, around Mai's age, poke Bou-san and start talking to him. He smiled at her in a way that made Ayako's heart ache.

'Why doesn't he smile like that to me?' She wondered. She said a quick thanks and left the shop. She started walking to the bench to tell the girl off when she was grasped around the middle.

"What?!" She gasped and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"I found you." It was... Dan.

"Let go of me! Jerk!" She started screaming. Now that her hands were free, she really did punch him in the face. He let go and staggered back. Using her tea boxes as a weapon, she started whacking him all over.

"Stu-pid jerk!" She shouted with every whack. When Dan escaped her wrath and started to run, Ayako shouted rude things after him.

"Don't ever talk to me again!!" She shouted after his running pathetic form.

"My goodness, are you alright?" The old lady asked Ayako. She didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bou-san, white faced, staring at her. She bowed her head letting her red hair cover her face and let the tears fall freely down her face.

"Come on dearie. Let's get you a cup of tea." The lady grasped Ayako's hand firmly and pulled her into the shop. She pulled her into the back of the store and into a living room like place.

"Sit, I'll get started on that tea." The lady smiled and let Ayako sit on the couch and cry.

A few minutes later, Ayako was holding a warm cup of Jasmine tea. Her crying had reduced to hiccups and she felt much better. "T-Thank you..." Ayako trailed off, not knowing the lady's name.

"Just call me Mam." She said smiling.

"Thank you Mam. Thank you so much..." And more tears gathered behind her eyes.

"It's ok to cry. No one is here to see you." Mam said kindly and stood up to check on the shop. Ayako let the fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, that handsome fellow is out here. What should I say?" Mam asked, retuning a few minutes later. Ayako's head snapped up in horror. 'He stayed?!'

"Ask him what he wants. Tell him I'm fine and to take the tea and go back the office." She said after hesitating a bit. Mam nodded and left the room quickly.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this?' Ayako thought as she held a hand up to her chest and felt her heart pounding hard inside her chest. She stood up and put her now empty cup on a small coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door.

"Please! I need to see her!" She heard Bou-san's desperate voice through the slightly open door. Curious, Ayako poked her ear to the crack.

"I'm sorry, she just needs some alone time." Mam was calmly explaining. Bou-san banged his fist on the counter. "Goodness! If you are going to behave like that I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside." Mam said firmly. Bou-san nodded, tight-lipped, and left.

"Um... I'm ok. I think I'll go talk to him..." Ayako said feebly as she stuck her head out the door. Mam smiled gravely and nodded. "Thank you so much again!" Ayako said as she started to push on the door.

"You're welcome dear. Please, dear, what's your name?" Mam asked before Ayako could leave.

"Ayako." She replied simply and left. Ayako half-expected Bou-san to be waiting outside the shop for her but she remembered that he had to give the tea to Naru. Silently, Ayako made her way to the mall exit.

'He must be in the parking lot.' She thought hopefully. He was also her ride home. But as she got out, there was no beat up red pick-up. Sighing, Ayako sat on one of the benches out side the mall. She positioned herself to face the parking lot entrance so she could see if Bou-san had come back.

About half an hour later, Ayako was semiconscious on the bench when a red pick-up truck pulled in front of her. A tall dirty blond man stepped out and walked over to the semi-sleeping girl and scooped her up. That woke her up.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"Bou-san... Houshou... I think I've fallen for you." She whispered into his skin. He burst out laughing. "What?!" She said sharply, pulling back.

"It's just I'm glad... Glad that you feel the same way I feel about you." He said seriously, looking her straight in the eye. Ayako felt her face heat up with a blush.

And when she thought it was alright to relax, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: I'm tired and need to take my contacts out... BYE BYE!!

Mai: Please review!

Naru: We were hardly were in it...

Bf: Grumpy butt...


	12. Video games

A/N: Only two reviews... not _so_ bad but I guess I was expecting more...

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros Brawl is so fun! But I don't own that either... my brother does...

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Lin and Madoka

Theme: Video games

"Hey! No fair!" Madoka shouted at her fiancée. The tall, usually silent man laughed at her.

"I'm just playing they way you showed me." He replied, smiling softly. Madoka pouted and sat down on the couch.

"I demand a rematch." She said and the man did not reply, but leaned over and kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

"Alright. If you say so." He said straightening his back. Madoka felt her face burning as she set up the game.

"I'm going to beat you, Lin. This time, I call Marth. He owns." Madoka said firmly. Lin stifled his laughter. "And he's hot." She added for good measure.

"I'll beat you with Pit." Lin said totally serious.

-A few minutes later-

"Ha! Got you! Told ya Math owns! And he's hot, so he's a perfect guy!" Madoka exclaimed and jumped up and down, clutching her controller. Lin sat grimly on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah..." He muttered and Madoka stopped jumping. A sly grin spread across her face as she swooped down and faced Lin.

"Are you jealous?" She asked bluntly. Madoka almost never wasted words.

"What? Are you kidding me? I just don't like losing so much..." Lin turned away so she wouldn't see his slightly pink face.

"Oh... So you are a sore loser?" Madoka asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Who cares?" Lin replied getting angry. Madoka's grin faltered.

"Um it's ok. It's just a game." She said, letting the smile fall. She looked at Lin, searching for any emotion, but he was expressionless.

"Lin?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. Madoka's face broke into a brilliant smile.

"Let's do something else!" She grasped his hand and started to pull but he shook his head.

"Nah, let's play one more time and the loser has to ..." Lin pulled Madoka close and whispered the punishment in her ear. Her face heated up at a speed that rivaled all others.

"No! I-I..." Now resembling something like a sunburned tomato, Madoka stepped back. Lin with a devilish smirk on his face, nodded an thrust a controller into her hands.

"I'll even let you play as Marth." He said sitting and starting the game. Madoka sunk weakly to the couch but held on to the controller nonetheless.

"But that's something we do once we're married!"

* * *

A/N: Oooo how suggestive! Naughty little Lin!

Lin: I am not naughty. (nor am I little) You made me say that!

Bf: Pfft, I bet you have already said/done that to Madoka anyway...

Lin: Hey! That was a secrete!

Everyone: o.0 ... ok...?

Lin: (blushing) Crud...


	13. Angry

A/N: I am not happy now but I'll suck it up and write…

Disclaimer: NOT happy so don't even try it.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Angry

"Mai, what's wrong?" Bou-san asked the silently fuming brown-haired girl at her small desk.

"Naru." She replied sharply. Bou-san nodded. It didn't take much for him to get her angry. But he wondered briefly what _this_ argument was about.

"So… the topic of today?" Ayako asked, not caring the consequences of her question.

"He is so infuriating! I can't stand him! Did you know that he actually told me that black wasn't my color?! He said actually that to my face!" Mai yelled in Ayako's face. The red-haired woman just stared at her like nothing really happened.

"Yeah well, black on you Mai is… odd…" She tried to explain and got a glare in return. "But in a good way!" She quickly recovered.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk." Mai replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Ayako opened her mouth to say something sarcastic when a door opened.

"I hope you're going to apologize." Mai said, closing her eyes.

"Whatever for?" Masako's surprised voice asked. Mai's eyes shot open and stared at her in disbelief.

"Whoops…" She muttered, glaring at Naru's door. Masako guessed right away at what had happened to cause such behavior.

"What'd he say now?" She asked and Mai went back into her skulking manor. Ayako took the liberty of answering for her. After Masako was all caught up, the two women sighed and sat down in the lounge of the SPR office.

"Here, have some tea." Mai said through gritted teeth as she slammed a tray full of tea down on the small table between her two friends.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Ayako scolded her. Mai maturely stuck out her tongue and disappeared in the kitchen. When she reemerged she was holding a small cake.

"What is _that_?" Ayako asked, staring at the cake in surprise. Masako's face mirrored Ayako's.

"I was going to give it to Naru. I took a cake-making class in school and I wanted to show him…" Mai's voice reduced to a whisper and her face was red.

"But he said something stupid and you got mad and don't know how to give it to him now." Masako finished Mai's sentence for her.

"Just pretend that it is an apology cake or something." Ayako replied carelessly and reached for a finger full of icing.

"Shut up! I can't do that!" Mai exclaimed and jerked the small cake away from Ayako's outstretched finger.

"Mai, tea." Naru ordered through the door. Mai nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Masako got a brilliant idea.

"Try giving him a piece with his cake! He won't be able to say no because then he'll have no tea!" She quickly explained. Mai nodded doubtfully but decided to give it a shot anyway.

"Alright, here it goes." Mai held a small plate with his tea and a small piece of cake on it and opened the door to her doom… er… to her boss's office.

"Naru, here's your tea and well, I made a cake and I thought that you might like some…" Mai lost her voice to his stare. It wasn't a normal cold glare, it was like he was looking into her soul. Mai felt her knees getting weaker. "Here." Her voice was squeaky as she place the plate on his desk, breaking their eye contact. His curt nod was his only reply as he turned his attention back to his paper. Mai quickly left.

"What happened? Why's your face all red?" Ayako asked as soon as Mai shut the door behind her. She didn't reply. "Mai? Did he say something to you?"

"No." She whispered. "He just looked at me…" She continued after a few moments.

"He… looked at you? O-k, that's kinda creepy." Ayako looked at Naru's door in a different way. "I'll never be able to look at him the same way again." She muttered.

"Did he accept the cake?" Masako asked Mai ignoring Ayako. Mai nodded slowly.

"I think so… He didn't say anything really…" Mai explained. Masako nodded.

"Mai, more tea." Naru's voice came through the door again. Mai jumped up.

"Give him another piece of cake." Masako encouraged her. Mai nodded weakly. She was weary after so many orders.

"Naru, I'm coming in." Mai called as she pushed open his door again, with another plate with tea and cake. She noticed right away that he had eaten her cake, but he wasn't sitting at his desk. In fact, she couldn't see him at all. "N-Naru?" She asked and put the plate down.

"I'm sorry." His voice whispered in her ear as strong arms wrapped around her middle. Mai jumped and twisted to see her capturer. It was Naru.

"N-Naru?" Her voice was several octaves higher than normal. His face broke into a gentle smile, and Mai got even more embarrassed.

"Yes?" He replied smoothly and Mai relaxed slightly in his arms.

"Doesn't mean that I forgive you…" Mai murmured before Naru leaned in and kissed her.


	14. Mummies

A/N: I'm not dead! (Yet...) I'm sorry that I haven't been updating! (Darn you finals!!) Come June 4th I'll be free!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Ghost Hunt'... oh man things would be different... (evil grin) (Naru: I fear for my life...)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Mummies

Mai looked up from her textbook warily. History wasn't the most thrilling subject in the world. Sighing, she flipped through the pages, glancing at the occasional picture.

"Mai! Are you going to the museum tomorrow?!" Mai's friend, Emi asked her from across the classroom.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" And this was true. Mai loved going on field trips and this was no exception. For some reason, learning in a museum was easier than in the dull classroom for Mai. And, as a bonus, she got to skip work because the field trip ends after school is out.

"Cool, 'cause you're in our group!" Emi waved Mai over to the small group of girls. The group was Emi, Miyu, Sakura, and Mai.

--Next day!--

"Come on, Mai!" Emi grabbed Mai's sleeve and pulled her towards an exhibit in mummies.

"Ok, ok! What about the others?" Mai glanced back to Miyu and Sakura who had just noticed the two girls' absences. Emi giggled and waved them over.

"Stop running off like that!" Miyu scolded. Sakura nodded vigorously. Emi smiled at them, not making any promises, and led them into the darkened hallway.

"The mummies are my favorite part." Emi whispered excitedly and then tripped over something in the dark. "Whoa!"

"Ow!" Mai came tumbling after. Luckily, Miyu and Sakura had stopped before falling as well.

"What the...?" Emi asked angrily, looking ahead at a bright light.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" A male voice asked. The bright light turned out to be a flashlight, held in the large hand of Bou-san.

"B-Bou-san? What are _you_ doing here?" Mai asked, jumping to her feet. Bou-san graciously held out his hand to Emi who took it and stood, a light blush on her cheeks.

"The curator says that one of the mummies came to life and tried to kill someone. But so far, all I've seen is empty coffins..." Bou-san sighed and rubbed his head in frustration.

"I'm here for a school field trip. Didn't Naru say?" She asked curiously. Bou-san looked at her strangely.

"No. He didn't really say anything at all today. Are you going to help with this case?" Bou-san asked, just as curious.

"No. I'm taking the rest of the day off after the field trip." Mai explained and looked down at her feet. That's when she saw a glint of light out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well I'm heading ba- WHOA!!" Bou-san turned around and came face to face with a mummy. The mummy had glinting red eyes and decaying wrappings that were hung loosely around his thin body.

"EEK!!" The girls screamed and started to run out the way they came when another undead creature stepped in front of them.

"Mai, exorcise the evil spirit!" Bou-san shouted and started to chant his mantra.

"R-Rin! Py-Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! ZEN!" Mai stared weakly and slowly got stronger with each word until she was shouting. The mummy screamed in pain and Mai flinched. She heard its pain and all of a sudden the darkness that was around her was gone.

-

"Please don't touch the artifacts. Now to your left we have..." Mai turned away from the tour guide and looked at a man who looked rather shady.

"What's going on here?" She said to herself and realized that the people around her could neither see nor hear her. She took a step closer to the man as he reached out and took a golden idol sitting on a crate.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as the man smirked at the golden artifact. A low growl emitted from the coffin by which the idol was placed. It seemed as though only Mai heard.

"So that's why you are doing this! I swear that I will get your idol back, so please don't hurt anyone!" Mai called into the darkness that now surrounded her. She then heard voices.

"Please retrieve what is ours..." A faint whisper said in her ear and Mai was about to reply when she was shaken back to Earth.

"Mai! You gave us a scare!" Bou-san held Mai in his arms. Mai looked up at him but was distracted by the paler-than-normal face of Naru.

"Naru! The idol... and that awful man... Naru, we have to help!" Mai babbled at the dark teen. He thoughtfully put a finger on his chin and tried to figure out what Mai had said.

"Explain." He said as he turned to leave. Mai hopped to her feet and followed him to a make-shift base.

"... and that's what happened." Mai calmly retold what she saw. Naru wrote down the gist of it and handed it to Lin.

"I'll go talk to the security guard to see if I can get the security tapes from last week. Mai, come." Mai sighed, feeling like a dog, but followed none the less.

-

"We need security tapes from last week." Naru said, getting to business as soon as the door to security opened. The female guard nodded (while blushing) and rushed to a back room. Mai rolled her eyes and sat on one of the many chairs in the main office.

"Don't be lazy, Mai" Naru barked and Mai jumped up. Growling at him as the officer came in, Mai felt like punching him.

'JERK!' She thought as hard as she could and Naru turned around to look at her with a cold glare. 'Did he hear me?'

"Mai, come over here. I do not like to repeat myself." He said coldly. Mai stiffly came over to the small screen and watched to tape.

"That's him!" She shouted as the shady man appeared and quickly disappeared on the screen. Naru winced at the volume of her voice but fixed the man's face in his mind.

"Thank you for your time. I believe the case will soon be over." Naru said smoothly as he exited the security room. Mai rushed to follow.

-

"Yamigati Shou, 25 years old, professional thief." Bou-san exclaimed, holding a manila folder in his hands and reading aloud to the group. "Says here that he has stolen other ancient artifacts before."

"How could he?" Mai muttered sadly looking at the dirt ground. The group was sitting in their base, trying to figure out what had become of the idol.

"His biggest client is a Mr. Ben Barns." Bou-san said and closed the folder to give to Naru.

"Lin, find the whereabouts of this Ben Barns." Naru ordered his assistant. Lin, with a flurry of fingers over the keyboard, quickly found the hotel where 'Ben Barns' was staying.

"The Caspian Hotel" Lin said in his monotone voice and everyone turned to stare at the dark man in amazement. He had found that in five seconds flat.

"Let's go." Naru grabbed the car keys and everyone followed him out of the base.

-

"_Mr. Barns, may I have a word with you?_" Naru asked the Englishman in his native tongue. The man in question was tall and had graying dark hair and brown eyes.

"_Why? Have I done something wrong?_" He asked, smirking.

"_Where is the golden idol that a Mr. Shou delivered to you?_" Naru said not breaking eye contact as he stepped forward. Ben Barns looked around before snarling at Naru.

"_You'll never have it! Get away!_" He clutched his briefcase to his chest and started running to the rotating doors. Naru just stood where he was.

Laughing maniacally, Ben Barns started running in the rotating doors. A gust of wind prevented him from exiting and he went round and round until he collapsed of exhaustion.

"Get the idol!" Mai shouted as Bou-san ran to the dizzy man. Bou-san looked back and shouted, "I know!"

-

Mai held the tiny golden idol in her hands. She carefully turned it to view it from all angles. It was a small golden monkey holding a bunch of bananas. Mai smiled to herself as she approached the crate where it belongs.

"Here you are! Just like I promised." Mai whispered as she set the monkey down and patted its head.

"Thank you." A faint voice whispered in her ear and Mai turned around and winked at the casket.

-

"Mai, tea." Mai glared at the door of her boss from the main office of the SPR apartment. She stood up slowly, stretched, and then fetched a tea pot.

"Here, Naru." She said, gently placing the steaming cup on his desk. Instead of ignoring her like usual, Naru looked up at his usually bubbly assistant. She looked tired and surprised. "Yes Naru?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't know that you could talk to empty caskets." He took the cup and sipped the tea.

"Oh... right." Mai said, too tired to fight. She turned to leave and return to studying her history book when a pair of strong arms took her in.

"Don't scare me like that again." Naru whispered and Mai stood there, frozen.

"What do you mean? I wasn't in any danger this time!" She twisted to face her capturer.

"You're always in trouble." He muttered back. Mai glared at him and opened her mouth to say something when soft lips covered her own.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is an ok chapter... I don't really like it...

Hey did anyone catch that 'Ben Barns' plays Prince Caspian in the 'Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'? And he stayed in the Caspian Hotel... I am so geeky...

Please review!


	15. Getting into you

A/N: DID YOU HEAR?! 'GHOST HUNT' IS GOING TO BE RELEASED IN A DVD IN OCTOBER OF 2008!! P.S. - Two chapters in one day?! Am I going crazy?!

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!! I WILL OWN THE DVD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Naru and Mai

Theme: Getting into you

Mai smiled softly at the door to her boss's office. She absently filed the papers that she was holding into a gray file cabinet and sighed.

"Mai, tea." Naru ordered and Mai just smiled. She silently opened his door and placed the china cup in its usual spot. She started to turn to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Mai, you may go home for the rest of today. You are also not needed tomorrow." Naru said impassively. Mai stared at him for a moment before slamming his door closed.

'Why? Does he not need me anymore? I-I don't get it!' Her heat was in a blender while her stomach was on spin cycle. She grabbed her coat and purse and muttered a goodbye to Lin before slamming the door to SPR closed.

'The jerk! He knew I wasn't a good assistant when he hired me! Why wait until now to fire me?' Mai stomped down the sidewalk, daring any innocent bystander to get in her way.

'_He never said he fired you. You just need a break._' A pesky voice nagged Mai as she came closer to her apartment.

'He doesn't want me to come back! I think that means that I'm fired.' She sassily thought back.

'_Arguing with a voice in your head means that you need a break. Just take it easy and wait two days._' The voice reasoned.

'...Fine. I am really tired now that you mention it.' Mai stifled a yawn as she thrust her key into her door. The soft click of the lock let Mai enter her warm house/apartment.

'I need more decorations...' Mai thought as she looked around the light pink colored walls, all bare except for a tiny TV on a tiny table across from a small couch. Slipping off her shoes, she walked around the apartment as though just seeing it for the first time.

'I never realized how small it is...' Mai thought as she peered into the kitchen which only had a refrigerator, a couple of counters and cabinets, and a sink. She then crossed to the only other room in her 'house'; her bedroom.

Mai's bedroom had pale pink walls and a queen sized bed (once her parent's) with a pale pink comforter. A white vanity with a mirror was along the wall to her left and to the right, her only bathroom. Mai walked up to the vanity and sat on the small white stool. She took up her brush and started brushing her hair.

'Why did he give me time off?'

'_Well, you haven't been getting any new cases and you are pretty much done with all the filing, so why not?_'

'I just want to be with him...'

'_..._'

Mai stood and gently placed the brush on the vanity. She walked up to her small dresser and pulled open her pajama drawer. Grabbing her rubber ducky pajamas, Mai headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

-

"Bore, bored, bored!" Mai complained as she flipped though the channels of her TV. She glanced at the clock and she realized that she would be well into her work by now.

"I'm going shopping!" She shouted suddenly, hopping up and knocking over the glass of water that she had on the floor. "...After I clean this up!"

Several minutes later, Mai was dressed for shopping. She had on a jean skirt and a pale green tee-shirt. Her hair was twisted up in a small bun and her pale white purse was slung over her shoulder. She headed with an air of confidence to the mall.

'I am going to take advantage of this free time! I always said that I need a new pair of jeans!' Mai thought happily, completely unaware of the man following her. A man with clear, emotionless eyes.

"Ooooo!" Mai exclaimed seeing a pair of jeans with a sparkly blue belt. Snatching a pair in her size, Mai ran to the next rack of clothes. By the end of the day she had two pairs of jeans, three new tops, and a cheap pair of sandals.

'I did really well.' Mai smiled to herself, drinking a bottle of green tea which she got from a vending machine.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A smooth male voice broke Mai from her thoughts and back to the food court.

"S-Sure... Naru?!" Mai gasped as she looked up at the man and found it to be none other than her boss.

"So Mai, how's your day off?" He said as though he was actually trying to carry a conversation. Mai blushed and muttered incoherently.

"Mai? I cannot understand you." Naru said with an exasperated sigh. Mai looked up at him and met his intense gaze.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" She asked quietly. The mall seemed to blur away and time seemed to stop for the two.

"I'm getting into you." He said, his eyes filling with an emotion that Mai didn't recognize. "Because I've got to be your essential to survive."

"I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into." Mai replied and leaned over the table to kiss Naru who readily responded.

* * *

A/N: I put the song on repeat and I think it took an hour to write so I'm SO sick of this song...


	16. Finals

A/N: PLEASE READ! This kiss is different... It's Mai's POV (that's new!) and slightly depressing... I'm not in a good mood...

Disclaimer: I blame finals for my lack of updates!!

P.S.- I have two more almost ready to go! (They need to be typed!)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Mai and Naru

Theme: Finals

I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed. Lazily, I reached out and smacked my alarm, efficiently knocking it to the floor and turning it off in the process. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Time for finals." I muttered for no one to hear. Not like there is anyone else in the house to hear... I dragged my feet over to my dresser and pulled out my school uniform. I walked at a sluggish pace to my tiny bathroom and took a short shower.

"I'll be home soon!" I called to the pictures of my parents as I rushed out the door. I slammed the door behind me and just barely caught the piece of toast I had in between my teeth. I ran toward my school and glanced at my watch.

'10:30 already?! The exam starts in 15 minutes!' I thought as I desperately tried to increase my pace. Within 5 minutes, I could see the familiar building. I caught my breath safely with in gates. I started walking to my English class for the start of my final exam.

"Mai! You just barely made it to class! So, what did you think of the exam? That essay was hard!" My friend, Emi, chattered on as I packed up my belongings. I smiled at her and stood.

"Come on, let's get a snack." I started toward the cafeteria. Emi followed, her constant chatter not stopping.

"I have another exam today. Do you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"But I have one tomorrow and _three_ on Wednesday." I said glumly and rested my head on the table. Bad idea, I got gum in my hair. As I tried in vain to get the pink wad out of my brown hair, I failed to see Emi's mouth drop wide open.

"It's not coming out!" I whined and finally took notice of her expression. "What...?" I turned my head ever so slightly and saw my worst nightmare.

"It's Shibuya-kun!" Emi squealed and I hurried to turn away. I took a bite of my candy bar and hoped Emi wouldn't call attention to us.

"Shibuya-kun! Shibuya-kun! Come sit with me!" She called and waved him over. I sighed, thinking that I should have known better. Emi loved attention.

"Mai, you're needed. Are you done with your exams?" Naru asked as soon as he got in my hearing range. I glared. I could take being ignored but how dare he ignore Emi?

"Yes." I said icily. Emi stared at us with her mouth wide open.

"Mai, you're _needed_?" She giggled. I could tell that she was taking that the wrong way. The perverted way. I sighed again.

"I work for the jer- Shibuya-kun." I said sweetly. I turned back to Naru. "What ever could you need _me_ for?" I asked, laying on the sweetness a little too thickly. Naru's eyes narrowed.

"..." I could see the restraint in his eyes as he turned away and motioned me to follow. I smiled smugly.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Emi. I must really be need at _work_." I said, emphasizing 'work'. Emi's eyes went as wide as her mouth. I giggled.

"I wonder if he has a job opening..." I heard her mutter. I suppressed my giggles. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at my back and I reluctantly left with my boss, who was undoubtedly planning revenge.

"Mai..." Naru started, closing his eyes as though I was the one punishing him. "I ought to fire you for your actions but..." He opened his eyes and gestured for me to get into the white van.

"..." I silently climbed in and he shut the door behind me. I started shaking in fear. I didn't want to stop working for him, even if he is a jerk. His door opened and I tried to get a hold of myself. It didn't work but at least my shaking stopped.

"Mai, someone broke into your house and left a... disturbing message for you along with a... dead body." Naru told me, the gentleness in his voice startling me for a second. I felt sick then my body went on autopilot.

My shoulders relaxed slightly and my eyes drooped to an expressionless state. My mouth closed and I felt my breath steady. I turned slowly and faced ahead. I heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, and said nothing.

"Mai? I'm sorry." I heard _that_ though. I turned in astonishment but Naru's slightly pink face was looking away from me. My mouth formed word but my voice wasn't working yet.

"Let's get going." Naru avoided my gaze and started the van. I returned my attention to the road but my brain was replaying the scene again and again in my head. I smiled softly to myself and allowed my body to rest.

But all too soon we were parked in the apartment building parking lot. Rubbing my eyes, I followed Naru up past the 'DO NOT CROSS' police lines. Inside my apartment I found, to my joy, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John. After quick hugs from everyone, we got down to business.

"What happened here?" I asked, distressed at the state of my home.

"Be careful. There's broken glass on the ground." Bou-san told me and I gasped. My parents! Bending down to my knees, careful not to kneel on any glass shards, I looked around for the picture frames.

"Mai, what are you looking for?" Ayako asked, bending down to help me. I looked at her tearfully.

"My parents." My reply sent everyone looking. Naru stayed uncomfortably close to me, glaring at the police men who were infiltrating my bathroom.

"The body." He said simply when I looked at him, the question on the tip of my tongue. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue and continued looking.

"They're not here!" I wailed after we searched a while. Naru shook his head and pointed toward the bathroom.

"That's the one place we haven't looked." He started simply. I gulped and stood. Brushing off my skirt, I slowly walked toward the open door. I took a peek inside and nearly threw up.

There on _my_ bathroom floor was the dead body of my mother. I gasped, tears filling in my eyes, and ran from the room, the apartment, and away from my friends. The pain was fresh and mind-numbing. I ran past the SPR office, past the park that was 2 miles from my apartment, and I eventually ran past city limits.

Exhausted, I sat down on a mossy log by the road I was running along. The moss was cool and soft to the touch. I rested my head down and fell asleep.

--

_I was running. I risked a glance behind me and saw my mother, advancing toward me with a bloody knife in a pale hand. I screamed for help and started running as fast as I could but it had no effect. She caught up with me easily._

"_Come with me into the afterlife!" She shouted and I wriggled to escape her grasp on my shoulder. _

"_No! Mommy, please! No! STOP!" I shouted and then I felt strong hands shaking me and calling my name._

"_Mai? Mai! MAI!"_

"AUGH!" My muffled scream sounded funny to my ears. I suddenly felt the arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. A tiny voice in my head told me that it was ok.

"Mai, don't scare me like that ever again." Naru's voice was filled with worry. I stared at him and he suddenly glared at me. "What were you thinking? Running off like that! We searched for hours! You could have answered your phone when we called too!"

"I-I-I..." I stammered, my brain was still waking up and therefore I couldn't even utter a coherent sentence.

"Don't even start with me." He said, turning back to, what I assume, his car. It was a shiny, sleek silver Volvo. One of the few cars I can recognize and name. He climbed in the driver's side and honked for me to join him. I would have refused but I was too tired to refuse a ride.

"Thanks." I said putting all the gratefulness I could into my voice. He grunted and started driving at such a speed it made me glad that I had a seatbelt. "Don't you think you're speeding?" I hissed through my teeth. Naru didn't even look at me.

"You need to go to the hospital." He said and I seethed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and then regretted it.

"Exactly what said, you're going to the hospital." He replied and I could hear the strain in his voice. 'He's probably holding back an insult.' I thought glumly and tried to get into a comfortable position, keeping in mind that we were going at an illegal speed.

"Try to sleep." Naru instructed. I rolled my eyes.

"Easier said than done. Wanna slow down a little?" I asked, letting my annoyance seep into my voice.

"Sleep. I'll be with you in the hospital" Naru said harsher, but let his foot relax a little on the gas petal. I smiled smugly and closed my eyes hesitantly. I really didn't want to have that dream again but I knew that Naru would be there for me if it happened anyway. I fell into a dreamless sleep right away.

--

When I awoke I took notice of two things. One, this was defiantly not the hospital. The room was a gray and the rest of the room was decked out in black, including a black bedspread, black curtains, and a black lampshade.

Two, Naru wasn't here with me. I think I remember him promising. Jerk.

"Mai, drink." His soft, almost caring voice stopped me sending my hate waves at him. I looked up and saw his smirking face and I glared. Jerk.

"Yes, sir." I muttered sarcastically, but accepted the drink anyway. I took a long sip and relished the feeling of the warm tea sliding down my throat. I let a tiny smile settle and took another sip.

"Feel better?" Naru asked and I smiled weakly up at him. I could see the sides of his mouth twitch upward but he turned away too quickly for me to comprehend what I saw. I finished off the cup of tea quickly and shoved it at him.

"More." I demanded, deciding that I could be just as much of a jerk as he. Smirking again, he silently took my cup, left, and returned with it refilled. I took my time with this cup.

"Why?" I asked, breaking the heavy silence between us. I noticed that he stiffened slightly as I asked.

"Because." He replied. I resisted the urge to scream at him. His sudden movement caught my attention but I could do nothing. His lips fell upon mine and moved gently.

"Nar-" He cut me off with another kiss and this time I responded. I don't know how long we sat there kissing but after a while I realized that I was happy.

Finally happy.


	17. Shadow

A/N: Thought of this last night. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shaddup and go away! I own nuttin and I don't need ya to rub it in!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Written with Mai and Naru in mind but could be any pairing

Theme: Shadow

I glance around to see if we're alone.

_She does too._

I look at the love of my life.

_She does too._

I lean in ever so slightly.

_She does too._

I meet her lips and break into a soft smile.

_She, like my shadow, does too._


	18. Car crash

A/N: I got into a car accident but it wasn't so bad. This is based on what happened today. Actually up until the bad part it was exactly like my morning only I was being driven home from finals. (I was even humming that song.)

Disclaimer: I own that bruise that I'll probably have later from the seatbelt. -.-

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Car crash

Mai smiled as she climbed into her car for her daily commute to work. Happily humming a song that was on the radio that morning, she turned on the car, put it in reverse and backed out of her parking space.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it." She sang aloud to the tune, not really paying attention to what she was singing. She pulled up to the stop sign and started to pull out when a truck that was hidden from her sight by a pole crashed into Mai's small car head on.

--

'Augh...what happened?' Mai opened her eyes and was greeted by blinding whiteness. 'Why do they have white rooms? It hurts the patients' eyes!' She silently complained.

"Mai! How are you feeling?" Naru's worried voice startled her. Mai looked at the worried face of her boyfriend and tried to smile.

"I'm alright." Mai was surprised at how raspy her voice was. She tried again to smile and succeeded. Naru's worried face relaxed slightly and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"No more work for you." He told her and enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

A/N: It's a little weird but this is how I imagine Naru would react after Mai got in a car crash. And just so you're all aware, I'm ok.


	19. Parties

A/N: I'm exhausted! My sister is having her graduation party and I finally caught a break from setting up! Hey, that gives me an idea! MUWAHAHAHA! The inspiration has started!

Disclaimer: (will think of a witty one after typing the chapter) I got nuttin... -.-

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Paring: Mai and Naru

Theme: Parties

"No! That goes over there!" Mai said none too nicely to Masako who was moving a giant wooden table in the SPR office. Mai looked away and missed the evil glare from Masako.

"John, that goes on top of the table that _Masako_ is setting up in the wrong place!" Mai yelled. John was holding a large cake and was struggling to keep it in his grasp. Masako quickly moved the table and set it up for John.

"Finally, Masako, you did something right." Mai told her with fake enthusiasm. Masako opened her mouth to say something witty but Mai had already moved on the next set of directions.

"Bou-san, bring in the chairs and set them up. Ayako, go get the cake. Here's the store I ordered it from." Mai handed a small slip of paper to Ayako's outstretched hand.

"_All_ the chairs?" Bou-san hadn't moved from his stop by the door. "All 25 chairs? That are down the stairs?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"No, the ones from the roof. Of course the chairs downstairs!" She snapped at him and he scampered out. Masako looked at Mai oddly.

"Mai, did you eat today yet?" She asked. Mai didn't look at her.

"No."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"You need a break." This time it wasn't Masako's voice that reached Mai's ears. It was Naru.

"N-Naru! I took care of everything while you were away!" Mai said, surprised that he was back. Naru went out on urgent business two days ago and wasn't to return until the next day.

"I see. Well, I can take over from here. Mai, please follow me." Naru walked into his office, dodging the large table and a couple chairs that were already set up. Mai followed hesitantly.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Mai asked as Naru shut the door behind him. He turned around and looked at her with his piercing stare.

"Relax. I want you to relax." He said simply and he turned back around and hung up his coat on one of his personal coat hooks. Mai slumped down in one of his chairs and fell right asleep.

While Mai was sleeping a dreamless sleep, Naru went out and help the others finish setting up for the party.

"-ai. Mai. Mai?" Mai woke up to the sound of her name coming from her favorite voice. Naru's face was the first thing she was as she opened her eyes. His face was hovering mere inches above her own. Mai felt her face heat up and she refrained herself from squeaking.

"Naru?" Mai whispered. He bent down a little more and whispered with his lips brushing hers,

"Relax."

* * *

A/N: I bet you can guess what happened after that heh heh heh...


	20. Dreams

A/N: My brother wouldn't get off the computer so I'm on my dad's laptop. (glares at him... my brother, not my dad) He's playing 'Star Wars Battlefront II' and he's good but yells at me every time he dies… TT.TT On a different (random) note, I had an odd dream last night… I won't base my dream off of the story _this_ time but the theme is dream… well that ruined the surprise… And oh my gosh! I hit 20!! 10 more to go!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will. My wonderfully wonderful reviewers own my gratitude and thanks! You are all amazing! (starts passing out cookies) I going to send all my reviewers messages back from now on!! (cuz I lurve you guys!!)

* * *

30 Kisses Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Hmmmm… Mai and Naru

Theme: Dreams

Mai grinned to herself as she filed away the last of the papers for the day. 'Now he has no excuse to keep me here!'

"Mai, tea. And I have a new job for you. You can't leave just yet." Mai jumped at Naru's smirking voice. She walked into the kitchenette and set up the kettle and a few minutes later, his tea was ready and steaming.

"Naru? Your tea." Mai gently placed the china cup in front of her gorgeous boss. He smirked at her and Mai was filled with a sense of dread.

'Crud, crud, crud. What kind of weird, sick job does he want me to do?' Mai's mind was filling with weird and sick jobs that Naru probably would ask her to do. Needless to say, Mai felt somewhat sick when he finally opened his mouth.

"Mai, file these papers." Naru gestured to a stack of papers that was almost as tall as Mai. Mai fell over anime style.

"But there are so many!" She complained from the floor. Naru rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to do it all in one day. Take small stacks." Naru shoved a large stack into Mai's arms (she got up) and pushed her out of his office. Mai struggled to get the papers to her own small desk. When she reached her goal, Mai let out a large sigh.

"He's got to be kidding me." She muttered as she walked to her seat behind the desk. She put her head down and pretended to sob. "It can't be true." She whispered before falling asleep. At first she dreamt about darkness before opening her eyes to see Naru's smiling face looking down at her from the office. (!!She doesn't know about Gene!! Just cuz I don't know much about him either… isn't he from the books? I wanna read those!)

"N-Naru? Oh, I'm still dreaming." Mai muttered and stood up. Naru held out a hand to the stunned girl. She cautiously placed her hand in his as though he would disappear to moment he touched her. Naru whisked her away from the desk and took her into his arms. Mai felt her face heat up at the closeness and he started dancing with her.

"N-Naru?!" Mai let herself dance with Naru. They waltzed around the open office space until Naru dipped her back. At that point Mai gasped and Naru, startled, dropped her. Mai scrambled to her feet and looked at the pile of papers on her desk.

"Shoot! I have to wake up! Naru'll kill me if I don't do these." Mai turned back to dream Naru. "I'm sorry but I've got to go wake up now." And to her surprise, Naru burst out laughing.

"Mai, you aren't dreaming. You woke up when I came to check on you. You thought that you were still dreaming so I just pretended you were. Don't worry, I won't kill you for being lazy on the job. I just won't pay you." Mai stared. That was the most she had ever hear being said from Naru's usually closed mouth.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Get back to work." The laughter had left his voice and the only indication that he had just laughed was the lingering smile on his lips. Mai glared and puffed out her cheeks. Naru gave a small sigh and took Mai's hand and pulled her back to him. His lips met hers and they danced.

"It was a nice dream." Mai muttered when Naru left her to her work. "Up until now."


	21. Music

A/N: Driver's Ed is BORING!! -.-

Disclaimer: Erm... let's ponder what would happen if I owned Ghost Hunt...(o.0 ... -.- ...) That's what I thought. And Regina Spektor is my new favorite singer!! (I'll be going into obsessive mode soon!)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Music

Mai hummed along to her brand new CD. She opened her mouth to sing along when she realized what she was doing and clamped her mouth shut. She smiled at the CD player lying on her bare desk.

'_And it breaks my heart_' She sang in her head along with the melodious voice of Regina Spektor. She switched back into work mode and started to file her way through another small stack of papers. Half-way through, Mai was singing full force unknowingly.

"_I got lost in the sounds_

_I hear in my mind_

_All these voices_

_I hear in my mind_

_All these words_

_I hear in my mind_

_All this music_

_And it breaks my heart_"

Naru's appearance stopped her from continuing. Mai dropped the neatly stacked papers in her hands and her mouth was left wide open.

"N-Naru, I-I was just... um..." She stumbled over her words trying to conjure a coherent sentence. Naru lifted an eyebrow in response. "...Sorry." She muttered finally, deciding to keep her mouth shut tightly.

"No problem. You have a lovely singing voice." He replied simply and turned back to his office. Mai, failing horribly at keeping her mouth closed, stared at him, her mouth wide open. If she wasn't careful, a fly was certain to fly in.

"D-Did you just complement me?!" She blurted out at his back. Naru paused and turned back to her with a smirk tugging at his lips. Mai blushed and tried to glare at him with every particle of her being. His smirk widened and he mouthed something at her then left her alone.

"...Jerk." Mai muttered despite the smile on her face and her heart pounding at what Naru's latest order was...

_Please sing for me._

* * *

A/N: All together now! Awwww!

Cookies to the one (or ones) who can tell me the name of the song! (And you can't Google the lyrics either!!)


	22. Computers

A/N: I hate and love the new laptop my dad saved. Love it cuz it's unoffically mine and hate it cuz I was halfway done with this chapter when it decided to shut down! (sobs) Sorry about any mistakes in grammer or spelling cuz I'm using the 'notepad' not Microsoft Word. I'll double check it when I'm done.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Got it?

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Masako and John

Theme: Computers

"Work, damn you!" Masako yelled at her computer. The young medium was have technial difficulties. She had tried everything from praying to it, to calling spirits, to simpling hiting it. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." She muttered grabbing the phone.

"H-Hello?" John's voice yelled into Masako's ears. She jerked the phone away and glared at it. She had just recently convinced John to get a cell phone so she could keep in touch with him. Needless to say, he need some lessons on how to use it.

"John, no need to yell." She retorted sourly.

"Oh, sorry Masa-chan." John called Masako by her pet name with hopes to get on her good side.

"Listen, I need you here. Can you come to my house?" She asked bluntly.

"Huh? W-What? I-I suppose so. Um..." He stammered a reply and Masako hung up leaving a confused John on the other line, oblivious to the fact that she had hung up.

"Masako? I'm here." John knocked softly on her door before opening it. He was surprised by her hug.

"John! You're here! Come on, I need you to look at my computer. It's not working!" She complained and pulled John by his arm into the computer room of her large house.

"Masako? Um, I'm not good with computers." John confessed and looked down, his golden hair covering his shame-filled face. Masako immediatly felt bad.

"I suppose I'll just call Naru then." She said aloud without meaning to. John looked up right away.

"Let me try." He said with determination in his face. Masako looked at him in suprise.

"Uh, ok." She said confused. John sat down at the computer and moved the mouse. Nothing happened. He looked at the wireless mouse and notice that the light wasn't on. (He has a wireless mouse at his house, ok?)

"Masako... your mouse is dead. Do you have new batteries?" He asked and Masako blushed. 'Damn, why didn't I think of that?' She rushed to get some batteries and within 5 minutes her computer was working without a problem.

"Thanks." She said gratefully to John who in turn blushed and muttered a 'no problem.'

"I feel like I should reward you." Masako declared. John looked at her startled but he was even more startled when her lips claimed his.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It didn't destroy this chapter!!


	23. Dinner

A/N: Dinner time. JUST as I started the chapter. Will be back soon... Ok, back. Apparently, we aren't having dinner tonight... TT.TT I need food. (Burger King onion rings yummy.) Just kidding! We had Culver's (yummy onion rings!)

Disclaimer: I- (stomach growls extremely loud) Whoops... I own meh hunger.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Madoka and Lin

Theme: Dinner

"Lin, where are we going?" Madoka asked her usually silent boyfriend. Lin just kept driving.

"...You'll find out when we get there." He replied after seeing Madoka's face become disappointed. Lin couldn't stand it when females are sad. Especially this female.

"Alrighty then! I can't wait!" Madoka resumed her happy mood and started talking all about her day. "I stole Mai from Naru. We went out for burgers and then clothes shopping. I convinced Mai to buy this dress that would make even Naru's jaw drop."

"Hm..." Lin gave her a warm smile and nearly chuckled at her reaction. Madoka went bright red and stammered some incoherent sentences.

"Um, anyway... I can't wait until Naru asks her out on a nice date! Oh! We should double date sometime!" Madoka grinned from ear to ear as Lin's brain processed the idea.

"No." He replied without hesitation. Madoka's grin instantly fell. "I don't want to share you with any other man. Least of all Naru." He amiled his dazzling smile again and Madoka grinned, her face rivialing the ripest tomato. Lin let his chuckle to be heard by the blushing girl.

"I really like your laugh..." Madoka commented, looking at her fingernails in her lap. They were a pretty pink and suddenly, she couldn't see them anymore. A large pale hand took hers and Madoka resisted the urge to throw her arms around Lin's neck. She didn't want to risk a crash.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed his hand gently. She snuck a glance at him and saw that his face was a soft pink color. She couldn't resist her giggle.

"W-We're here." Lin coughed to cover his small stutter. He was really unused to Madoka's shining personality and, honestly, he loved it. He loved her laugh, smile, hair, clothers... everything that made her... Madoka. Catching her by suprise, Lin caputered her mouth in kiss.

"W-What was that for?" Madoka asked after they had broken apart for air. Lin merely grinned.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: My sister went out with her boyfriend tonight and it was adorable. He brought her flowers.


	24. Noticing pt 1

A/N: ... Can't think of anything to say but please leave me a review.

Disclaimer: Thinking of these things is HARD! So I'm giving up. Go see chapter...5 for the disclaimer. (I just chose a random number... I don't even know what that disclaimer says...)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Ayako and Bou-san

Theme: Noticing

"Aya-chan, turn here to get on the express." Bou-san pointed at an upcoming street. Ayako passed it without a second thought. "Aww! You missed it! That was the fastest way to the freeway!"

"That is where you are mistaken. There's a faster way up here. I know where I'm going." She shot back with her lips in a grim line.

"Ayako, that was the fastest way. I have the map, remember?" Bou-san held up the said map and shook it as though to prove his point. Ayako glared at him then turned back to the road.

"I'm the one driving though. I know where I'm going. Now shut up and leave me alone." She muttered and tried to focus on the road once again. She didn't like the look of the blue corvette in front of her.

"Ayako, turn here and maybe we can get back on track." Bou-san gestured to a road coming up and, again, Ayako passed it. Bou-san growled in rage. "Ayako! I can't believe you! You were supposed to turn!"

"No. I'm taking the fast way." She simply said, her frustration clear in her voice. Bou-san felt like jumping out.

"But you passed the fast way." He grumbled.

-  
Their constant bickering continued until the reached their destination. A haunted hotel.

"Wow! You guy got here quick!" Mai exclaimed as they got out of the car and started stretching. She had stayed the night after coming with Naru the day before.

"Yeah. We took the quick route." Ayako said smugly. Bou-san made a face and mimicked her words behind her back.

"But we would have been here before if Ayako had taken the actual quick route." Bou-san glared at Ayako's fuming back. Mai felt the tension and nervously asked for the equipment that they brought with them.

"It's in the back." Ayako said with a suprisingly calm voice. Bou-san followed to help retrive the heavy stuff.

"She's a crazy driver. She nearly killed me multiple times." Bou-san complained loudly. Mai looked at him uncomfortably.

"Really... I don't think she's a bad driver. She was a good driver when she took me to the mall once." Mai commented to keep Ayako from losing her head. Mai smiled as Ayako stuck out her tongue at the monk.

"Hey! Mai, did you see that? How rude!" Bou-san huffed and crossed his arms like a little kid. Mai giggled. They were acting like kindergarteners.

"Nuh uh!" Ayako smartly replied and handed a heavy camera to him. He staggered under the weight but kept the camera in his grip. Mai took a couple of microphones and followed him into the hotel.

--That night

"I can't believe that we have to share a room." Ayako moaned and placed her bag on the larger of the two beds. One being a cot and the other a full size with a luxiourious comforter.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Bou-san asked genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"...No..." She admitted sitting on the light blue comforter. Bou-san sat on his cot and looked at Ayako. He took notice of her shiny red hair, flushing chhek from working on bringing stuff in, how her clothes hung to all the right curves...

'No! She-She's Ayako!' He thought shaking his head to get rid of any nasty thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked, seeing him shake his head. Bou-san looked at her with a weary smile.

"Nothing." And Ayako looked at him. She noticed his dirty blonde hair was hanging just above his shoulders, his arms were lean but muscular, his face was tan and quite handsome...

'No! He's Bou-san...' Ayako leaned back and covered her blushing face with her hand.

"You ok?" Bou-san asked and Ayako burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said and flashed him a bright smile at which Bou-san blushed.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

A/N: Part 1!! Yay! (gasp) Two chapters with in an hour?! I had this one typed yesterday but I edited and finished today. I hope there aren't any mistakes.


	25. Simple show of affection can say a lot

A/N: Chapter 25 already? GASP! Only 5 more kisses left! And my brain is drained... if you have a good idea for a kiss, please let me know. I'll see what I can do with it. (I might play around with the idea and change it a little so please don't be mad!) Oh and I can't get over how nice my reviewers are!! They made meh blush...

Disclaimer: Look for chapter um... 15 for this disclaimer. Heh XD

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Ayako and Bou-san

Theme: Simple show of affection can say a lot

Ayako shifted in her bed for the millionth time. She couldn't relax knowing that Bou-san was in the same room as her. Finally, she gave up and sat up. She looked at his snoring form and stood to go to the bathroom.

"Aya-chan..." She heard him clearly mutter her name. With a deep blush, Ayako snuck out of the bedroom and walked right into Mai.

"Oof. S-Sorry Ayako." Mai whispered as Ayako helped her up off the floor.

"Nah, I ran into you. I'm sorry." Ayako smiled kindly and walked away to the bathrooms. They were at the end of the hallway, across from the stairs to the small hot springs in the backyard of the hotel. Ayako looked out the clear glass door at the bottom of the stairs and glanced behind her to see if she was alone. She snatched a towel from a small table for the guests and decended.

"Ahhh." Ayako felt as though her fears and problems were melting away with every step deeper into the warm, soothing water. She smiled and sat on a small rock to rest.

'Why do I keep thinking about him?' Ayako took advantage of the silence to think.

'You like him...' A sly voice responded and startled the red head.

'Huh? N-No, I don't.' She thought back quickly.

'But you're afraid that he doesn't like you.'

'N-No way! I don't even like him.'

'Let me tell ya, he doesn't feel that way about you. He likes a different girl and you know it.'

'...'

'He's going to hurt you, so you have to hurt him first.' Ayako felt something touch her hand in the water. She grasped it and pulled it above the surface of the water. It was a shiny dagger.

'He'll kill you. You have to kill him first.' Ayako stood up and unconsiously held the dagger tighter. She started walking out of the hot springs.

"Kill... him..." Her eyes were a misty rusty red color and even the most inexperenced of excorcists could tell that she was possessed.

--

Bou-san woke up as soon as Ayako had left. He sat up and slowly cleared his head from his disturbing dreams. All of which concered a certain red haired priestess.

'I don't get it.' He thought and stood to follow Ayako to the rest room. He stuck his head out to see her snatch a towel and head down some stairs.

'Where is she going?' He thought before following her. He watched her open the door and head out into the small hot springs. Bou-san saw her start to undress and he quickly turned his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He took a small peek and saw that she had already started into the water.

The door made a tiny squeak of protest as he opened it slowly to watch her. As soon as the warm hot spring air hit his face, Bou-san felt something wrong. He watched as Ayako's face turned sad and thoughtful. At that moment, Bou-san felt an evil spirit. He was an evil purple smoke settle around Ayako's bare shoulders and her face turned expressionless. She pulled a shiny dagger from under the water and she stood.

"Kill... him..." He heard her say as she walked right in front of him.

"A-Aya-chan. What's up?" He gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ayako lunged at him and he doged at the last moment. "Ayako, don't get naughty with me. You don't know what I'll do."

"Kill..." She muttered and thrust the dagger in his face. Bou-san bent over backward and heard his back crack.

"Ow, ow, ow... I'm such an old man..." He yelped and got out of her reach. He rubbed his back then took his monk stance. With a few choice words and a bright light, Ayako passed out and fell into the ready arms of the monk. The evil spirit screamed in protest and a few more choice words got rid of it.

"Ow..." Ayako shifted in his arms and Bou-san knew that this was a bad position. (She was only wearing a towel...) He carefully placed her on the ground and made a run for their room.

"Takigawa-san." He was too late. She had caught sight of him. He slowly turned around to face the fury of Ayako. But instead found a blushing girl. "T-Thanks... I guess I was possessed..."

"Y-Yeah." He replied startled by the fact that one, she had called him 'Takigawa-san' and two, that she wasn't mad at him.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Could you leave so I can change?"

"Uh, sure."

--

After Ayako had changed, she walked back to her room. Bou-san gave her a warm greeting that made her heart flutter. She mumbled her greeting and climbed into bed.

"Um... Ayako? I have something to tell you ok? Please don't say anything until I'm done." Bou-san said with a serious tone that surprised Ayako.

"Ok. Go ahead." She said and made herself comfortable in her bed. Bou-san took a deep breath.

"Ayako, I think I'm in love with you. I feel all... fluttery around you. I can't really explain it..." Bou-san admitted and was immediatly knocked over and lips crushed against his.

"I-I feel the same way."

"I can tell."

* * *

A/N: They are so adorable.


	26. Red towels

A/N: I just finished reading a series called 'The Land of the Blindfolded' (a.k.a. Mekakushi no Kuni) and it so good! Teehee! Anyway, I'm also rewatching 'Ghsot Hunt' on . They have all the episodes. (I think... I only watched up to episode 4 but I was that there was at least 18 of the 25)

Disclaimer: I need a spell check. TT.TT I suck at typing. And grammer. Go to chapter... 15 for this disclaimer.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Red towels

Mai stared out the window. She sighed and pushed a pencil around her desk. 'Today is so boring.' She thought as the pencil rolled off the desk. She started to lean over to pick it up but a pale hand already held it out to her.

"Mai, don't you have work to be doing? I don't pay you to look out windows and knock pencils to the floor." Naru placed the pencil back where it belonged and went into Lin's seperate office. Mai glared and stuck her tongue out at the black clad boy.

"Jerk." She muttered but stood to do some filing anyway. She was momentarily distracted by a flash of lightning. 'But it was nice out a few minutes ago...'

"Mai, get to work and bring me tea." Naru scolded her when he caught her staring out the window for two times in a row.

"Yes sir." She muttered and went into the kitchenette. "Crud!" She said when she spotted the open window above the sink. She rushed to close it when a towel went out the window and into the stormy day. After muttering a few choice swears and closing the 'damn window', Mai ran out the door, forgetting about her coat.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin poked his head out his office door and found no sign of the girl. "Taniyama-san?" He looked into the kitchen and found a large puddle of water on the floor. 'What happened here? ...And didn't we have a red towel?'

-

"Stop! Come back, you stupid towel!" Mai ran after the said towel and nearly caught it when it was picked up by a large gust of wind. "Nooooo!" She whined and ran along in the street. She spotted a car coming and she knew what was going to happen.

"You won't get me wet." She muttered and hopped up on the sidewalk and to the far side.

SPLASH!

"Damn you puddle." And a soaking wet Mai got hit in the face with something wet, dirty, and red. "Damn towel..." She muttered wiping the mud from her face.

-

"Lin, what are you doing?" Naru walked into the office to scold Mai for his lack of tea and found Lin in the kitchen, his crisp dress pants rolled up and mopping the wet floor.

"I was... um... There was this puddle of water and... Mai is gone." Lin blushed lightly and muttered. Naru found himself wanting to laugh so hard at this but he could not. Mai was gone. His Mai was gone.

"... Where's that gastly red towel?"

SLAM!

The front door to the SPR office slammed open to reveal a very wet and very angy Mai. Lin and Naru both looked at her for a moment before chuckling.

"Have a fight with the rain? Get back to work." Naru smirked. Not a good idea.

"No." Mai stubbonly said and chucked the towel at his face. She, for once, hit her target. Naru got a faceful of red wetness and mud.

"Mai." He growled and removed the towel from his face. Mai glared at him and snatched her things.

"I'm done for today. I chased this stupid towel all over town." She spat at him and Naru raised an eyebrow in suprise.

"Why?" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Because... because... I don't really know..." Mai said taking on an adorably confused expression. Naru fought the urge to run up and hug her to death.

"At least make me a cup of tea. You were supposed to do that before you got acquainted with the towel." Naru smirked and Mai stuck out her tongue.

"No way!" She retorted and ran away, giggling. Naru stared after her and sighed.

"Lin, watch the office... and the towel." Naru added as an afterthought. After seeing the small smile on the tall man's face, Naru calmly walked after Mai.

--

"Stupid Naru. ACHOO! Stupid towel. ACHOOOO! Stupid me." Mai sat in her bed, surrounded by tissues. She snatched a tissure and sneezed her guts out. (Not literally!)

"Mai, I'll make you some soup." Naru's voice smoothly interupted her sneezing fit.

"What?! How did... Why did... Huh?" Mai couldn't make the words come out. She was too confused. Naru resisted a chuckle and went into her kitchen. He was amazed by all the types of cooking utensils she had. He open the refrigerator and was bombarded with color.

'She must be a good cook as well as a good tea maker...' He mused and opened her pantry to search for soup. 'Medicine would work better...' He stood up after not finding any soup.

"N-Naru... I don't like soup so I um... don't have any." Mai appeared in the kitchen and admitted that his search for soup was futile.

"Go lie down. I'll bring you medicine." He turned away so she wouldn't see his light blush. 'Dammit Mai. What have you done to me?'

"Naru..." Mai said a deathly quite voice. "...I ran out of medicine a while ago." She muttered and ran back to her room.

"Stay there. I'm going to buying some." Naru pulled on his still damp jacket and ventured back out into the blustery day.

"W-Wait! Naru!" Mai called after the man but the door was already shut. 'He doesn't have to do this for me.' Mai thought and snuggled into the blanket.

-

"-ai... Mai." Mai opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dim light. Naru was standing near her bedside table, pouring a purple liquid into a measuring cup. She made a face.

"Ick. No way. I hate that stuff." She engaged the cup in a furious round of the staring game. Guess who lost...

"Here." Naru pushed the cup into Mai's hand after she wiped her tearing up eyes. Taking a deep breath, Mai drank the vile stuff and swallowed several cups of water afterward.

"Ewwww." She moaned and pushed the cup that held the medicine at Naru who took it and rinsed it out in her bathroom.

"You'll feel better soon. I have work to do. Goodbye." Naru took his soaking coat and threw it on. Mai looked at him with an expression that Naru didn't recognize. He opened her front door and started to leave.

"Wait! Thank you, Naru. Really, thanks." Mai treated him to a rare smile that lit a fire in his chest. He walked back and took her into a hug.

"Mai... get better." He whispered in her hair and kissed her forehead. Mai felt her face heat up and it wasn't from the fever she was running.

"...Bye..." She muttered and Naru looked at her sad and blushing face and sighed.

"I suppose Lin can take care of things without me. Just for tonight."


	27. Pandas

A/N: I'll have you all know that the final chapters are in my head. YAY!! Not. I don't want it to end cuz my reviewers are all amazing! (cries) The final chapter is nearly finished. (I wrote it yesterday...)

Disclaimer: I own my (coughmydad'scough) laptop. The laptop that doesn't have spell check and gives me a hard time typing. Grrrr.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Madoka and Lin

Theme: Pandas

"To the zoo, to the zoo, to the zoo, zoo, zoo! I'm so excited!" Madoka bounced eagerly in the front of Lin's car. Lin smiled and chuckled at the woman's behaivor.

"It's only the zoo." He said, tilting his head slighly to look at Madoka through his eyelashes. He was plased to see her face go bright red.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" She asked looking down so her hair covered her eyes. Lin burst out laughing. Until he saw her eyes glint.

"Keep in mind that I do have a key to the office and, specifically, to your office." She said, an evil grin spreading fast across her face. Lin would have paled if he wasn't already the color of a dead person. (A/N: My mom said that about me.)

"...We're here." He said and Madoka went back into her happy mood.

"I wanna see the pandas!!" She shouted childishly. Lin wondered breifly how Naru put up with her when she taught him.

"Ok, let's get a zoo map and-"

"Got one!"

"Let me see-"

"They're this way!"

"Says the woman who got lost in my house." Lin muttered, but followed the sugar high woman.

"Oooo! Soooo cute!" She squealed and reached out to pet a panda.

"Madoka, they are about 500 feet from us. How do you expect to be able to pet them?" Lin asked and tried to pull her from the edge. Madoka was quite clumsy and Lin didn't want to feed the pandas early.

"Right..." She said and became all depressed. Lin tilted her chin up and smiled at her.

"Let's go see something else." He suggested. Madoka shook her head and looked away to stare at the pandas.

"Look. He's eating." She smiled and pointed at a panda near a tree who was indeed munching on a long bamboo stick.

"Hey we're like a panda!" Madoka suddenly looked at Lin. He gave her a confused look. Madoka giggled.

"Look, you're wearing all black but your face is pale white! And I'm wearing all white and, well I'm more tan than black... Heh we're panda-ish." She giggled and took Lin's hand.

"We're more like the yin and yan." Lin commented as they started walking for the exit. Madoka laughed and agreed.

"Yeah... but I like being panda-ish." She grinned up at her boyfriend and Lin couldn't resist the urge to kiss her any longer.

* * *

You know you need more sleep when you get visions of Lin in a panda suit...


	28. New Beginnings

A/N: To shake things up a little...

Disclaimer: I was just watching Ghost Hunt episodes 18-21 (The Bloodstained Labirynth! SCARY!!) and I realized the Madoka and Lin didn't even talk to each other... where did that pairing come from? (The novel?) Oh, I own nothing.

(DIES) 100 + reviews!! First ever story of mine with over 100!! I lurve you all!!

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Kasai and Yasahara

Theme: New beginnings

Kasai walked into the coffee shop with every intent of getting a mocha latte. What she did not expect was to walk away with something more...

"A mocha latte please." She ordered and sat at lone table. She took a sip and scanned the shop. There was a couple to her left who were acting so lovey-dovey she thought she might be sick. In front of her table was a family of three.

'The wife looks like Taniyama-san.' She thought and smiled at the baby who looked her way. The baby made a happy gurgle and returned it's attenton to it's parents.

"Excuse me, may I join you? All the other tables are full." A smooth voice disturbed her thinking. Looking up she was a guy about her age. He had glasses and hair about the same color as her own. He smiled and Kasai realized she never answered him.

"O-Oh, sure. Sorry..." Mentally smacking herself, Kasai scooted her chair over to make room for him.

"There is no reason to apoligize. My name is Yasahara Osamu. And you are?" Yasahara smiled at her and held out his hand to shake.

"C-Chiaki Kasai." She stammered and took his hand.

"Chiaki-san, don't mind me asking, but what are you drinking?" Yasahara asked gesturing to the cup she had crushed in her hands.

"Crap. It was a mocha latte. I do these things when I get nervous..." Kasai trailed off and a light blush appeared on her face. Yasahara laughed and stood up.

'Does he think I'm weird? I bet he's leaving now because I'm weird.' Kasai thought and looked down at her destroyed cup.

"Excuse me, can I get a mocha latte? To go?" Yasahara asked one of the workers. Kasai looked up at him with disbelief.

"I would like for you to join me. I must got see my friends at work." Yasahara handed her the new mocha latte and opened the door for her.

"T-Thanks. So, who are your friends? Where do they work?" Kasai was full of curiosity.

"Ah, you'll find out momentarily." Yasahara lead Kasai up a flight of stairs in an office building. He opened the door all the way to the right.

"Good morning!" Yasahara let Kasai go in first but shouted his greeting as soon as he shut the door behind him. A bown haired girl stuck her head out from a room to the side.

"Oh, Yasahara-san... Kasai-san!" It was Taniyama Mai. Kasai recoginized her right away.

"Taniyama-san, do you work here?" Kasai asked and Mai nodded.

"Do you know Yasahara-san?" She asked and Kasai started to stammer her answer. Thankfully, Yasahara came to her rescue.

"Actually we just met. In a coffee shop. How cliche." Yasahara smiled kindly at Kasai and walked to the back door.

"Hey, Naru-chan. I have work for you." He said knocking. The door opened to the very guy Kasai didn't like.

"What?" He said glaring at Yasahara. "And Mai, where's my tea?" He added looking past the other man.

"Humph. Fine, fine." Mai turned and went back into the room she was in before. Kasai followed her hesitantly.

"Why do you work for _him_?" She asked in a low voice and Mai gave her a small grin.

"I-I fell in love with him. I can't leave him..." She muttered dumping a spoonful of tea into the pot.

"Love? A guy like him?" Kasai sruntched up her nose in disgust.

"Hey. He's not all that bad, so shut it." Mai snapped. Kasai looked at her in suprise. "S-Sorry. It's just... please don't bad mouth Naru."

"Ok, sorry. So, how do you know Yasahara-san?" Kasai took advantage of the lag in the conversation to find out more about the guy who wasn't leaving her mind.

"His school was filled with evil spirits. It was horrible. Yasahara-san helped us however he could. He's really funny, too." Mai smiled at a memory. Kasai grinned.

"I think I like him." She blurted out and Mai gasped happily.

"Really?! Well, now that I think about it... you guys are a good match." Mai said placing a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manor.

"Really? How so?" Kasai asked.

"He likes this supernatural stuff. At least I think so. And you had the ability to bend spoons so you have like a first hand experience. I don't know it just makes sense to me." Mai said and Kasai smiled.

"Girls?" Yasahara poked his head in and grinned. "Mai-chan, I think Naru is getting frisky without his tea. Or is that how you like him?" Yasahara teased. Mai blushed and muttered something about his impatience.

"Mai, tea!" Naru yelled.

"That's my cue." Mai felt the anime tears fall down her face as she ran out of the kitchen. Kasai looked at Yasahara who was laughing at Mai.

"So... I heard your school was haunted. What happened?" Kasai asked to make conversation.

"A classmate of mine did this curse thing... and the whole school got involved... and nearly killed a teacher..." Yasahara was talking too fast for Kasai to pick up more than a few words. "What about you? Why'd Naru take your case?"

"... I could bend spoons... and..." Kasai told him her story and Yasahara listened intently.

"Wow, a spoon bender, eh?" He said winking at her. Kasai blushed and looked away.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm just an ordinary friendless girl." She said looking at her feet and praying for the tears not to fall.

"..." Yasahara pulled her into a hug. "You aren't friendless anymore. You have me now." He whispered into her hair.

"...Thanks..." Kasai smiled gratefully. Yasahara blinked.

'Wow, she's so much prettier when she smiles...' And before he could stop himself he kissed her. And their kiss came to an abrupt end when they heard a crash.

"S-So sorry!" Mai stammered and picked up the glass fragments that once was a cup.

"I think we'll be leaving now..." Yasahara said firmly taking Kasai's hand and leading her out of the office.

--

Kasai never expected to be heading back to that coffee shop just a week later and leaving with her boyfriend.


	29. Bonds

A/N: Special treat for this chapter seeing as it's the second to last one!!

Disclaimer: All I own is myself. Yes! I am joining the SPR team! Muwahahaha only for one chapter though. (I AM ISABEL! SHE'S MY OC!!)

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: All

Theme: Bonds

"I'm here!" Mai called as she opened the door to the SPR office.

"Mai, why'd you call us all out here?" Ayako asked. In the office was Naru, Lin, Madoka, Ayako, Bou-san, John, and Masako.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine! Meet Isabel!" Mai stepped aside to reveal a girl around the same height and age as Mai. She had brown eyes and greenish-brown hair. She looked very nice and some what shy.

"H-Hello. I'm Isabel." She smiled and looked at the people in the room and gasped. "Mai!"

"Huh? What?" Mai asked and Isabel ran right up to Naru.

"You never told me how hot your boss was! Wow!!" She exclaimed then moved to Lin. "Wow! He's totally hot! Wow!"

"Mai..." Lin tried to back away from the girl with a dreamy look in her eye. Isabel then saw Bou-san.

"Wow, he's cute for an old guy. (giggle) Oh! Look at him! He looks like a little kid! So adorable!" Isabel pinched John's cheek and left Bou-san fuming.

"Oooo, Mai, you're so lucky! So tell me about yourselves!" Isabel giggled, surrounding herself with the men and ignoring the wrath of four females.

"Mai, is she your friend cause I'm gonna kill her." Madoka said holding a bat in her hands.

"I'll be right there with you." Mai replied and Masako grasped the bat.

"Let me take a swing." She said glaring at Isabel.

"I've got my purse. I'm ready to go." Ayako said barely supressing her anger.

"Oh! Sorry you guys! I've got a train to catch! Bye!!" Isabel left as quickly as she came.

"Well, she was certainly... interesting." John said to break the tension.

"John! Nooooo!" Masako yelled and fell to the floor. John bent down next to her.

"Huh? What?" Masako looked at him with teary eyes.

"Do you like her more than me?" She asked and John blinked in suprise.

"No. I like you most of all." He said, cocking his head to one side in that adorably way of his. Masako hugged him.

"She was really rude." Ayako commented and flung her purse over her shoulder. Bou-san hugged her from behind.

"I like you most of all too." He winked and Ayako hit him with her purse to cover her blush.

"Lin! Lin! Lin!" Madoka prodded the man with a finger. "You like me, huh? Right? Am I right?" She asked repeatedly. Lin covered her lips in a kiss to shut her up.

"S-Sorry, Naru. I didn't know she was like that..." Mai said approching her boyfriend.

"As long as it doesn't happen again. Your flushed face was adorable though." He said aloud and Mai tackled him in a hug.

"No one can over come our bonds!" She yelled and everyone couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: Wow, three in a day... I went insane writing this. I had the hiccups and I was laughing some what uncontrolably. Heh... And even though I have the last chapter almost done, it won't be posted until tomorrow.


	30. I love you

A/N: Small background story here. Ok, when I get obsessed with a anime/manga I kinda have these dreams. I imagine myself as a character in the anime/manga. (Kinda like Mai, huh?) And this is my dream from a little while ago. It was kinda weird.

Disclaimer: I own my insane imagination which is the sponser of this chapter. AND I have a new story idea. It'll be a oneshot.

* * *

30 Kisses: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: I love you

"Wow Mai! That's so cool!" Ayako commented Mai on her flowing baby blue dress. Mai grinned and spun around sending the cloth into a spiral.

"This is not a dressing room." Naru said coldly from the doorway to his office. Mai stopped spinning and faced her boss.

"I'm sorry. I was just modling my dress for Ayako. Yasahara invited me to his university's dance." Mai beamed at Naru and started to grab her matching purse. "I should be going now..."

"Wait." Naru walked into Lin's office. Mai looked at Ayako who shrugged. Mai sighed. Sometimes Naru could be so unpredictable.

"Let's go." Naru remerged wearing a tux. Mai stared, her mouth opening and cheeks flushing.

"W-What?" She stammered as he took her arm.

"I shall be your escort. We don't want to be late for our date, do we?" He asked, flashing her a smirk. Mai stared but didn't move from her spot.

'What? Why would he date me? Why?... There will be college girls. I bet he wants to get with one of them and dump me. How could he?' Mai's mind was going into overload mode. She looked down at her feet, letting her hair cover her eyes.

"Go by yourself!" She suddenly yelled, running out past the stunned teen. She contiuned down the street wiping her eyes in a futile attempt to see where she was going.

"MAI!!" Naru's voice called after her. Mai ran harder and finally slowed to a walk after several blocks. She continued walking into town.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am." A man rather violently bumped into her and continued running. Mai glared at him and brought her fists up.

"Yeah, you should be! . . . Gah! My purse! I'll get you!" Mai noticed her purse was gone a couple seconds after and started running after the man. She ran after him for a couple minutes before a familiar black van pulled up aside her. The window rolled down to reveal Naru. (She's still running and the van is moving along with her.)

"Mai! What's wrong?" Naru asked after taking in her breathless, running state. Mai looked at him and managed one word.

"Purse." And pointed after the man she was following. He had gotten a good lead on her, but Mai was not to be deterred.

"Lin." Naru said to the driving man. Lin merely nodded and stopped the vehicle long enough for Naru to get out. He sped off as soon as the door closed on Naru's side. Mai stopped and doubled over, panting.

"Mai, relax. What happened?" Naru placed a hand gently on her back but Mai snapped upright.

"The jerk bumped into me and ran off with my purse! Grrr, if I get my hands on him..." Mai's face was twisted with anger and strange happiness at the thought of torturing the guy.

Before Naru could make a snide comment, the black van returned. Lin opened the passenger window and tossed something at Mai.

"This yours?" He asked and Mai nodded. Gasping, she started digging in the purse for something. Her eyes teared up when she couldn't find it.  
"M-My wallet. It's not there!" She wailed, tears falling from her brown eyes. A small turquoise square dropped into her lap.

"Is that it?" Lin asked and Mai shook her head confused. "One of these then." He said and pushed a bag into her hands.

"What the..." Mai gasped at the contents of the bag. It was wallets, about a hundred of them. Mai found her easily at the top. She opened it and smiled happily.

"Oh good. They're safe." She smiled clutching the pink wallet. Naru exchanged glances with Lin.

"Who?" He asked and Mai turned her happy smile on Naru.

"My parents." She replied.

"...What am I supposed to do with these two?" Lin asked a little uncomfortably. Mai gasped and rushed to the window and stuck her head in. Sure enough, there were two guys sitting there, looking quite beat up.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Lin with a look of confusion.

"I didn't want them to continue their misdeeds." Lin half-shrugged. Mai burst out laughing.

"Madoka's personality rubbed off on you. In a good way, that is." Mai smiled. Lin blushed at the woman's name but looked away so no one could see.

"Come on, let's get them to the police station." Naru opened the passenger door and hopped in. Mai looked at the car in confusion.

"Where will I...?" Naru pulled Mai onto his lap before she could finish her question. Mai blushed deeply and sat on his lap, feet facing the door and her back to Lin otherwise she would have see his smirk.

"(Ahem) N-Naru, do you think you could scoot over and let me sit next to you on the seat?" Mai asked and Naru (unwillingly) complied. They sat uncomfortably close on the front passenger seat.

"Ow! What...?" Mai felt something pull her hair and a click sounded behind her. Cold metal was roughly pushed to the back of her head.

"No one move." One of the men said gruffly. Lin looked behind them and his eyes widened.

"I've got a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it. Now listen, pull over and both you guys get out unless you want to be one pretty girl less." He said smirking and Lin obeyed. Lin got out and Naru crawled over Mai to get out.

"Stay calm." He whispered in her ear and his lips brushed her cheek. Mai blushed before being roughly pulled by her short hair the man holding her hair climbed to the driver's position.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She yelled and the man started driving away with her door still open.

"Mai! Jump out!!" Naru yelled and ran after the car to catch her. Mai nodded and yanked her hair out of the man's grip. She leaned her head out and started to jump.

"OWWW! AHHHH!" She screamed as the man pulled her arm out of it's socket. Mai hung out of the vehicle, being held in by only her dislocated arm.

"MAI!!" Naru yelled after her and emotion showed on his face in his distress over Mai. A mixture on pain and anger.

"...!" Mai looked ahead and saw a mailbox heading rapidly toward her.

BAM!!

Mai felt pain like no other as she hit the mailbox head on. Her arm was let go and the men drove away. But that was the least of her or Naru's worries.

"MAI! Mai! Mai." Naru kept repeating her name as he scopped her head up into his arms. Mai's eyes fluttered open.

"N-Naru?" Her voice was hoarse and tired. "...I-I love you." She smiled and her eyelids shut slowly.

Naru looked at the girl that he held in his arms and let tears glide down his cheeks and onto her face.

"L-Lin. Ambulance... please."

"Mai. Please wake up." Mai heard her name but her eyes shot open for the word after it.

"N-Naru?! Whoa..." She put a hand to her forhead and Naru helped her lie back down.

"What are you doing, idiot." He muttered and Mai looked at him. His anxiety and worry was all over his face.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I-I'm so stupid..." Mai's eyes filled with tears and Naru gently kissed her forehead.

"Shhh. Do you know how much I worried about you? Don't get hurt again... And please don't cry." He whispered and Mai gave a watery chuckle.

"Why are you saying 'please' all of a sudden?" She asked and Naru treated her to a rare and genuine smile.

"Because I love you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me through all 30 kisses. Stay happy and smile.


End file.
